This is Our Song
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: An Alternative Story between Tokiya and Haruka. Tokiya, after the accident he accepted the doctor's offer for him to take a vacation in his place in hokkaido and there he met a lovely temporary housekeeper who could change his life. Chapter 9 is up...
1. The Encounter

Okay this is my first ever **"Uta no prince" fanfic.** I have written this because:

_1. I love Uta no Prince_  
_2. There aren't a lot of "Haruka and Tokiya" fanfics._  
_3. My friend suggested it._  
_4. And I own a fanlisting about Haruka and Tokiya_

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

**Another note: This is an alternative story for Haruka and Tokiya**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

* * *

_"Take it easy."_

Tokiya grimacing looking at his doctor's frowning face. "Take it easy?" he asked, "Take it easy?" he exclaimed "I don't even know if you really understand your patients' feelings doctor." he growled.

"I do, _Hayato_. Especially the stubborn patients like you."

"Why don't you save those pitiful words to someone and just tell me directly that I cannot go back to my career anymore." Tokiya challenged his doctor impatiently.

The doctor sighed, "You can recover, You can go back to acting, All you need is rest-"

"Damn it. Why don't you just tell me truth?" he hissed, his already sour mood worsening by the second, "I overworked, and I didn't get a rest. My body failed, then the accident and I-"

"HAYATO." The doctor looked at him firmly, "I am not lying. You just need a rest-" he stopped seeing the young actor looked away. "Very well then..." he stood up and bowed at him. "I'll check you up tomorrow."

"Don't bother."

"You and I really have no choice. As long as you're here in the hospital. You will see me everyday, have a good day.. Hayato."

When the doctor left him, he tried his best to concentrate back on reading his favorite book. It was the only thing that could ease up the loneliness of his life. He is Tokiya Ichinose, the famous actor. He was discovered by Himura, his manager singing in a park while surrounded by children. He accepted the job and was known as 'Hayato'. He wanted to sing but in the end he just became a comedy actor and stop singing. Why? According to some people, His pitch and rhythm are perfect, but he gets criticized for having no "heart" in his music, so the president decided that he should stop forcing himself in singing and just do acting since he is good at that as well. With that decision, he forced himself and worked hard for the president because as an orphan, he owns his life and all of these things to the president. But then in the end, he realized that loading himself with work was also a way to ease the pain and forget what the president's decision.

Now he is inside this gloomy hospital, he overload himself and had an accident. The doctor kept saying that he can recover. But he believed that he will never come back to the entertainment world. He clenched his fist. "I want to sing... but I can't..." he murmured while closing the book.

Then all of the sudden he heard an angelic voice...

_"Amazing Grace how sweet the sound... that saved a wretch like me..."_

Rising to his feet from his bed, while holding his crutches. He hurriedly followed the voice. It didn't take long to see the person singing because he was just outside the hospital. The voice came from a small boy...

_"I once... was lost.. but now... I am found.. was blind.. but now I see..."_

He couldn't stop himself, he sang with him. The boy looked at him, he stopped singing and blinked.

_"Twas grace... that taught...my heart... to feel...and grace my fears...relieved...how precious did.. that grace appear.." _

The young boy smiled at him and they both sang the song

_"The hour I first believed..."_

It was the first time, that he sang a song that shaken his soul. Something came flooding up from within. He kept singing the song with the boy and closed his eyes, then after a few minutes, he heard another pair of voice, and then another... and another. He opened his eyes and saw children from the hospital gathering towards him while seeing the song with him. He controlled his tears and kept singing the song. It was just like the time at that park... before he became 'Hayato'.

_"Amazing Grace how sweet the sound... that saved a wretch like me...I once... was lost.. but now... I am found.. was blind.. but now I see..."_

After the song, they all clapped their hands. The boy looked at him, his eyes were shinning. "You are a singer right Onichan? I'll go to your concert for sure!"

Tokiya fixed his eyes on the little boy and smiled, "Concert?" he asked,

"I'll go!" said the other child.

"Me too!" said another one.

"I will go too!" said another one.

Tokiya smiled at them and nodded. "Um.. you'll see my concert right?" he asked, everyone nodded. "We will sing again right?" he asked, all the children screamed yes.

"Onichan! Sing a song!"

"Please sing another song!"

"Onichan! Sing more!"

and that gave him hope.

* * *

The following day, the doctor checked him up and after he talked to the nurse, he looked at him. "You seem quiet Hayato."

"Doctor... How can I recover fast?" he asked, looking outside the window. He could see the clouds moving and remembered what happened yesterday.

"Hayato?"

Tokiya looked at him, "I want to recover. I want to sing again. I'll do anything to sing." he said, directly. "Songs are all I have..." he said, his voice quivered.

"Perhaps... you may want to take a vacation in some provinces." the doctor suggested. "I know a good place where you can have a vacation, you must take a leave of absence in the entertainment world for three months to recover. Can you do that?" he asked,

Tokiya's gaze narrowed. "Three months?" he asked, the doctor nodded. But what surprised him was that for the first time in his life, he didn't immediately dismiss the idea. Maybe because he wanted to fully recover and sing for those children at a concert. "Where is this place?"

"In Hokkaido" he replied. When he didn't immediately answer, the doctor shrugged, "It is just a suggestion. I know that Hokkaido is far away, but if you really want to recover. I suggest you accept my offer."

* * *

She sat at the chair in front of the gate of the villa. The Temperature had dropped to near freezing. Barely able to feel any sensation at all in her numbed fingers as they moved over the guitar strings. It was only her companion ever since her grandmother assigned her to work as a housekeeper to the doctor, she was working on. Since her grandmother is old, she took her place especially when the doctor called them and told them that someone is going to use the villa for three months. So here she was while waiting for the guest to arrive while strumming with her favorite companion; her guitar. She took a deep breath and begun to sing the song she composed.

_Mayoikonda labyrinth yoru no naka  
Hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute  
Tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai  
Modoranai tokei wo mitsumeteita  
Kono mama jikan ga modoreba nante  
Kitto chotto wagamama kana  
Kono oozora no shita minna e to  
Tsunagatteru no ni nande darou_

_Kotaete My Song..._

_Ne kami-sama oshiete kudasai_  
_Setsunakute setsunakute demo ureshii'n desu_  
_Gyutto mune wo shimetsukeru aa kono omoi no kotae_  
_Tabun zutto kodomo no mama_  
_Otona ni naritakunai_  
_Maigo no kokoro..._

"That's a pretty song.."

She looked up and stopped strumming and saw a very handsome guy towering her. With his pair of midnight blue eyes and hair, he it totally gorgeous. "T-Thanks..." she looked down, and stood up. She just had the most disturbing sensation by looking at him.

His eyes were fixed on the girl, "Who made that song?" he asked himself before he could stop. _What the heck am I doing? I should just mind my own business. _But his body didn't want to move. He was enchanted with the song and the girl. He frowned, _No, not that girl just the song-_

"I made it..."

He gawked at her, "Yo-you made it?" he asked,

"Yes." she said, shrugging. "Is it too much for you to believe sir?"

A great irritation surfaced inside of him, and he could hardly fathom the reason for the intensity of it, other than that he wasn't used to having his kindness and gentleness rejected. _Like I said talking to this stranger is waste of time._ He advanced towards the gate.

"Where are you going sir?"

Knowing his expression had become frozen and uncommunicative, he just shrugged.

"You cannot enter a private area sir-"

"I did not come here to be pestered by you or anyone." he flashed, his temper suddenly ignited by the girl's unflinching golden gaze.

"I am so sorry sir, but I cannot let you enter this private area."

"And why is that?"

"I am the housekeeper of this villa." she looked up directly at him. "My name is Nanami Haruka."

* * *

A minutes later...

She couldn't believe she has said that to the guest! She was expecting somewhat older that is why before she wasn't welcoming him or anything! _and to think I even asked that is it too much for him to believe that I wrote the song, where in fact I didn't believe him that he was the guest!_

_"Nice to meet you housekeeper. I am the guest of the doctor."_

"Aaaahh! you stupid! Stupid Haruka!" she hit her head over and over. Then she sighed, and looked around. The guest has finally entered the villa and he is now quietly staying at one of the rooms. She sighed once again and started to make a hot coffee. A few minutes later, cupping her mug of hot coffee as she entered into the big living room. She stared into the crackling flames in a expensive classy and sophisticated Fireplace, the compelling features of the guest who she encountered before, disturbed her more and more. She had never seen eyes and hair quite that unique shade of midnight blue before. His lashes had been the intense dark blue. His mouth though firm and well-shaped, had nonetheless been so demanding that it had seemed to suggest it would physically pain him to smile.

Releasing a bitter sigh, she just told herself that she would just apologize later when he calls her to do something since it is her job to take care of him.

* * *

_Why am I so fixated on her?_ Tokiya asked himself as he sat on a sofa inside the master's bedroom. _Maybe because of the song? _He tried to answer the question but he knew that wasn't the case. Her beautiful reddish hair with a shade of pink and her big golden-yellow eyes. Not to mention her pretty mouth with her enchanting voice. He was suddenly appalled at himself. How old was she? like him? or maybe younger? Impatiently he shook his head. His interest made no sense especially when she had spoken to him like a stranger who wants to enter the villa. _Well you are no doubt a stranger to her. _But didn't she recognize him? _Hayato? _Then all of the sudden, his eyes became heavier and so he closed them and drifted off to sleep...

When he woke up, he found out that it was already night. Maybe the housekeeper prepared something for him to eat? he's starving. On his way to the dinning room, he frowned when he found no food. _What kind of a housekeeper is she? _he walked towards the kitchen and saw her busy writing something.

"You are not singing?"

Haruka almost jumped at his voice. "Oh sorry sir!" she said, standing up. "Do you want to eat anything?" she asked,

Tokiya frowned, "That's your business right? to make sure that I am well taken care?" he leaned on the door.

"Well.. I didn't know if you will eat or not sir..." she murmured, her hand tightening around her pencil.

"Your job is to prepare the food, whether I eat or not." he said, straightly.

"But sir... I don't want to waste food-"

"Does the doctor tolerate you from doing this kind of job?" he asked, interrupting her.

"No sir.. actually I haven't meet the doctor.. It was my grandmother's job and this is the first time I filled in for her..." she said, still looking down.

Tokiya blinked, "So in other words you are not really the housekeeper?" there was a bit mockery in his voice.

Remembering what she had done, "Look, I am so sorry if I offended you in anyway by what I said, but there are a lot of people far worse off than me you know?" she asked, defending herself.

His brow creased a little, as if he were silently disputing her assessment of her situation, and his gaze carefully took in her sunny white dress. "You wear a little with this kind of weather?" he asked, "I was informed that whenever you visit Hokkaido the number one main concern is the harsh cold."

"I have a jacket sir, if I go outside the villa..."

"Souka.. anyway, don't call me sir... I am just a guest here.. my name is Haya-" he shook his head, "Ichinose Tokiya, please take care of me for three months" he said, looking at her.

"Yes sir- Ichinose-san..." she gulped, "My name is Haru-"

"Haruka Nanami, correct?" he asked, but his expression did not change. "So do you want me to call you Nanami or Haruka?" he asked,

She looked up at him, "Haruka.. is fine sir- Ichinose-san.."

"Tokiya." he smiled.

Now that made Haruka totally look at him. Tokiya Ichinose did smile and his eyes looked bright as stars for a moment. Something inside her reacted disturbingly strongly to the fact that she felt her skin tighten self-consciously.

"Now that we settled that... can I have my dinner? I am starving." he asked, "Oh and make a dinner for two. I don't want to eat alone."

"You have a guest?" she blinked.

"No." he replied. "You'll eat with me."

* * *

"Ahhh Umai!" Tokiya glanced up appreciatively from sampling his own soup. His piercing blue midnight eyes bored into her golden-yellow ones and Haruka's stomach fluttered hard.

"T-Thank you..." she tasted the soup she made and nodded. Thank god for her grandmother that she thought her how to make a potato soup without any chemical ingredients.

"This is really delicious. You really know how to cook" he kept asking for more which causes Haruka to blush deeply. "Fill my bowl again please?" he asked, smiling.

Haruka nodded as she reached for his bowl, as she was filling the bowl with soup, she told him the story about it. "Well we have a little farm at our house, and it is my grandmother specialty. It was the soup that made me quite interested in cooking" she said, as she gives the bowl back to him.

"Ahh thank you." he bowed a little, "Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was a child..." she said, as she lowered her gaze and resume eating.

"Let me guess... your grandmother also taught you how to sing and to play the guitar?" he asked, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"My grandmother taught me how to sing and play the piano." she said, sighing and then smiling while remembering the moments she played the piano. "And I learned to play the guitar all by myself."

"Impressive." Tokiya remarked, already knowing that music was a passion for her- ...the same as the career he has chosen.

"What about you?" she asked, giving him a bewitching smile. Tokiya blinked because of her smile and her question. "I mean do you have parents? siblings?"

"Oh..." Tokiya said, now looking down. "I'm an orphan."

"I am sorry..."

Tokiya shook his head, "Don't be. Though I am used to that reply, whenever I say I am an orphan. But I am alright, I am earning by myself."

"What kind?" she asked, looking at him. "What kind of work, I mean?"

"Just work.." he shrugged, as he leaned on the soft leather chair. "After three months... I am going back to work, this is just a vacation." he added quickly.

"But what kind-"

"I would rather not discuss it, if you don't mind." his voice sounded cold and disconnected even to his own ears.

"I only ask because I am concerned-"

"Then don't be!" he snapped at her.

Haruka was shocked. "I'm sorry.. if you think I am invading your privacy-"

"Yes you do." Tokiya abruptly rose from his feet, "Thanks for the dinner, now I am going back to sleep" he said, then he left her at the dinning room.

* * *

Haruka was certain that she must have washed the plate in her hands at least a dozen times, if not more. She couldn't stop remembering Tokiya's voice and his angry words. What was wrong about his job? and what was his job? he was an orphan? how did he managed to get a job and looking like that? Suddenly the phone rang and she had to run towards it to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"My darling, love Haruka... how are you?"_

"Grandma!" she exclaimed, and smiled. "Why did you call?"

_"I am sorry, am I interrupting anything?" _she asked, there was a bit amusement in her voice.

"No, I am just washing the dishes." she said, "So why did you call?"

_"Well I received a call from the doctor and he asked me if you were already there and if the guest has arrived?"_ she asked, before Haruka could reply, _"According to the doctor, he is a very handsome guy."_

Haruka sighed, her grandmother is just like that; trying to match her up to any eligible and suited guys she heard or met. Haruka was always disapproving of course but this time, she couldn't. "Well he is totally gorgeous but he is very rude grandma."

_"Just like what they say, the best always turns out like that, before you guys hate each other and then love-"_

"Grandma!" Haruka blushed.

_"Anyway, I just called to make sure everything is okay, now that I know everything is okay... I can be at peace. Good night my dear. I love you don't forget that."_

Haruka smiled, "I will never forget that, I love you too." she said, after she put the telephone down, she heard the door opened. She was so sure that she already locked the villa so whoever is the one who opened the door, must come on the inside. _Did Tokiya leave the villa? was it something I said? _Hurriedly grabbing her coat, she walked towards the entrance of the villa and went outside too. She looked left and right and tried to find him. _Oh my god.. did I really offended him by asking something about his private life? _She was about to go to the gate to find out if he had left the premises when she heard a beautiful voice... it came from the garden.

_Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke  
Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart…_

She walked towards the voice slowly and gently, trying not to disturb the one singing and gaped at him when she realized it was Tokiya, singing while his eyes were closed.

_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii_  
_Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love..._

She couldn't.. No she just couldn't take off her eyes on him.

_Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku  
Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato  
Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai  
Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru  
Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara  
Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo_

_Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga  
hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai  
Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba  
Ikusen aru yozora no  
ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki saa..._

Tokiya took a breathe and opened his eyes. Then he heard someone clapping. He turned and saw Haruka clapping her hands while crying. He frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?" he ruthlessly questioned her.

_To be continued._

* * *

Umai means delicious

The three songs really came from the Anime  
(So I do not own them and no I did not complete their lyrics)  
_1. Amazing Grace - Tokiya Ichinose_  
_2. Maigo no Kokoro - Haruka Nanami_  
_3. Nanairo No Compass - Tokiya Ichinose_

Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)  
Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
You can also visit some of the links located at my profile. Nice to meet you!


	2. The Date

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

**Another note: This is an alternative story for Haruka and Tokiya**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 2: The Date**

* * *

Haruka briefly switched off the vacuum cleaner to focus more on her thoughts. Ever since she heard Tokiya sang, she couldn't stop thinking about that melody. She frowned when she remembered what happened last night. After she clapped her hands, Tokiya yelled at her and she had no choice but to run towards the house. She had done that because she was too afraid of what might happen... and yet, she couldn't sleep because the melody stayed in her brain._ So he is a singer... but what happen? Could it be... he was heartbroken with someone? _Abruptly she cut off the thought; she had no right to think about Tokiya and his special someone. _But what had happen? _Her thoughts loitered when he caught her singing outside... _Maybe that is why... he was fascinated with my song... because he is a singer..._ Her thoughts were cut off when Tokiya opened his bedroom door. He was dressed in a casual men's slacks, and wearing an expensive black polo plaid shirt with matching white suit. His midnight blue hair was messy and he has a noticeably pale complexion. This caught Haruka's attention and concern.

"Ohayo Tokiya-san!"

Tokiya roared at her, "Next time you turn on that vacuum, make sure I am fully wide awake and I have eaten my breakfast!" His voice full of unfriendliness, he just woke up at the sound of the vacuum and he hated it.

"I am sorry I was just-"

"Forget it."

Haruka frowned. Then she looked at his pale face, "Are you okay? I want to help-"

"Help?" He growled. "Can you perform a miracle?" his mouth deformed sneeringly. "Your role is only housekeeper. You are not my nurse." After that he resumes walking.

_Not again... My words always fail me... _she shook her head, "I am sorry..."

That made Tokiya turned to face her fully, "One more word of that 'I am sorry.' I am going to pack my things and leave this place. I don't care if the doctor tells me to rest here for three months. I just can't stand you!"

Biting her lip, she turned away. But before she had the chance to go far, she heard him calling her name.

_"Haruka"_

She turned and looked at him, "What is it?"

"I..I am sorry..." he sighed, "It's just that... no one can deal with me... during the morning. So... I'll give you a warning..." he looked down. "Do not use the vacuum when I am sleeping and do not speak to me... until I had breakfast." he looked away, "Its just that.. I really don't sleep well and it takes a while for me to become a human enough to communicate with anyone during morning."

"Right... I'll keep that in mind... Tokiya-san.."

"Um... can I have my breakfast now?" he asked, Haruka nodded. He followed her at the Kitchen and pulled a wooden chair. He sat at the table and poured a glass of water.

"How do you like your eggs cooked?" Haruka asked, turning to him.

"Poached."

"Okay.."

Seconds later, Tokiya saw Haruka flip the bacon in the pan with a steel spatula in an expert move. "Okay it's done." she said, scooping the pouched egg and bacon onto a heated plate that she retrieved from the oven "Here you go."

About to fork some silky, perfectly pouched egg into his mouth, Tokiya gave her a smile, "This looks nice..." From time to time, in between chewing mouthfuls of delicious food, Tokiya watched her expertly move around the Kitchen.

"Do you like tea? Juice? or milk?"

"Coffee please." he said, when he finished eating, Haruka whipped his plate away, leaving him with a freshly brewed coffee. "You were quite rude last night."

She sat down opposite him, still wearing her apron. "huh?"

"I was asking you a question and you flee." focusing his midnight blue gaze on the woman who has the unusual golden eyes in front of him, "Are you that terrified?"

"Um... I am just used to people telling me to go away..." she looked down.

"Oh?"

"Yes..."

A deep silence came over them once Tokiya sipped his coffee. Recognizing the wariness in her gaze, he licked his lips and smirked. "I guess.. I should tell you about me huh?"

"Huh?" she blinked,

"Since... you and I will be stuck up here for three months... I guess.. I should introduce myself to you." he curved his mouth in a genuinely warm smile to try to put her to ease. "My name is Tokiya Ichinose, and you already know that... but many people know me by the name of 'Hayato'. I am not a singer, I am a comedian actor."

_Comedian actor? This stubborn person is a comedian actor?_ "But the way you sang-"

"I used to sing, my debut was... singing... and they say my voice is perfect." he said, Haruka nodded. "But I have no heart in music."

"I don't know who said that... but... I couldn't get the melody out of my mind." she confessed, "It was beautiful... I felt it.. Tokiya-san... it's not true that you have no heart in music."

He just smiled at her comment, and finished his coffee "I wanted to go out... to see the market and the places here..."

Haruka smiled and immediately put the mug away. "That would be nice, there are a lot of places to see here" she said, turning to wash the dishes.

"Would you care to join me?"

Haruka paused and turned to him, "I... would love too.. but.. I... I was planning to clean the house and rooms and.. the-there's so many to clean here and it probably would take most of the afternoon to get it done."

"Cleaning and polishing can wait. It's not important."

"I know but-"

"Good. So I'll wait for you outside."

"No.. Tokiya-san.. I can't."

"Why?"

Haruka sighed, "I.." she groaned. "Fine.. give me ten minutes..." she said, Tokiya nodded.

* * *

A few more minutes, Haruka and Tokiya were sitting on a cozy restaurant. Tokiya observed the lady now wearing a plaided black and white coat and boots but her legs were highly showing. "Why didn't you wear pants, its freezing out there."

"I only gave you ten minutes, so I had no choice." she said, as she took a sip of her cappuccino. Then she looked down.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, looking at her. Haruka nodded. "Why are you hiding yourself? Should it be... me who should do that?" he asked, thank goodness for his black bonnet no one seem to notice him.

"I don't want people to see.. that you are with me..." she said quietly.

"I see.. so you're saying that it's bad for people to see you... together with me," he commented instead.

"No.." she looked at him and held his gaze with definite control. "The problem is not you... it's me."

"You?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I was a weak person... that is why most of my time; I don't get out of the house... I was home schooled." Her shoulders hunched, "but there was a time in middle school that I was able to attend a class..."

"and then?"

"I... was befriended by the guy who is the son of the owner of that school..." she looked down, "I was favored because of my health... I was always treated as a princess..."

"So what does that have to do with this?" he asked,

"There was this girl who liked that guy... and got jealous of me, she... she spread rumors that I only want to use people... and those people who are getting close to me... they only pitied me. I thought that rumor only last for a few days... but up until now... they know me as that girl... who only gets close to people that I want to use."

"Is that true?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you are just using people?"

"NO!" she screamed. Everyone looked at them.

Tokiya smirked, "Then why are you hiding?"

"Its just that you are a popular... person and... you are with me..." she sighed, her shoulders sagged and she looked down again. "Your reputation is at stake, if you want me to be blunt."

"Now that was my choice right?" he asked,

To her surprise, when she glanced back at him she found him smiling, and her stomach did a one hundred eighty degree somersault. "Well.. yeah."

"Good. Now let's start the date."

"date?"

Tokiya blushed, "I.. mean the touring."

* * *

Haruka gasped when Tokiya went down to a frozen river. "What are you doing?"

"Come here. Let's skate. It's free!" he chuckled.

"What are you saying? That is dangerous!" she frowned, "Tokiya-san.."

"Are you coming or not?" His answering glance was as expected impatient.

"Fine." Haruka went down and when she landed, she was hit by a snowball in her face.

"hahahaha! Bull's-eye!" Tokiya yelled.

"Tokiya-san!" she gasped, "I told you-" she stepped backward and felt her booted foot slip on some ice, and the next thing she knew she was lying flat on her back in the freezing snow, staring up at the worried Tokiya.

"Haruka!" As he bent towards her, his expression was shocked and faded of color. Suddenly, laughter bubbled up inside her chest. Tokiya's handsome face shown confusion and uncertainty. "I do not see what is funny!" he said gruffly. "You might have hurt yourself. Here let me help you." he put out both hands to aid Haruka, but even as she struggled to get to her feet again her laughter did not disappeared.

"I am sorry! But that was really funny." Her eyes damp with amusement, she was now standing, and her gaze locked with the man still holding her hands. Seeing something there that made her heart pause, she felt her laughter die as rapidly as it had risen.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he murmured. "Those unusual golden eyes... and your lovely voice... are enchanting?" then, urgently forcing her into his arms, he kissed her as though her lips were lifesaving oxygen.

Haruka was shocked, as Tokiya held her and kissed her. After a few seconds, she submits to him. She closed her eyes gently. But before she could totally savor to it, Tokiya was already lifting his lips away from her, reluctantly cupping her face, staring deep into her eyes as though he could gaze at her and never get tired of the sight of her.

"I am sorry.. I shouldn't have..." he said, huskily.

_"If it isn't Nanami-chan!"_

Haruka and Tokiya looked up and saw three girls looking at them.

"So what are you doing? playing fire on the snow? who is your victim right now?"

Before Haruka could reply, Tokiya narrowed his eyes and took off his bonnet. "I guess I should continue playing fire with you... Haruka-chan..." he said, huskily. Then he grabbed Haruka's waist, which made Haruka shrieked and then Tokiya looked at them. "Are you going to be our audience? I wouldn't mind."

The girls stopped, realizing who he was.

"KYAAA! It's HAYATO!" the two girls screamed while the other one frowned.

Tokiya smiled, "OHAYAHHO!" he said, using his signature word. "But...I am not really Hayato right now, so could you leave me and my girlfriend alone? Please?" he said, then kissed Haruka's right hand. Haruka blinked up at him in surprise, his words causing dizzying feelings of delight and pleasure.

"Hayato-sama! Stay away from that woman! She will just use you"

Tokiya smirked, "Really? Then I would want to be used all the time!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Come on sweetheart, let's go to some quiet place since they are already here, I don't like it here anymore."

"Tokiya-"

"Come." Tokiya glared at her.

The girls looked at Haruka and Tokiya leaving the frozen river. They were frowning and filled with Jealousy.

* * *

Tokiya held her hand as they were walking on the street, not minding now that everyone knows who he was. He just got upset because of the fact that he suddenly kissed Haruka and also saw with his own two eyes those girls who wanted to hurt Haruka. The people were now talking to each other as they see them walking hand in hand. Haruka struggled but Tokiya kept walking and his hand tighten around hers.

_"You are really popular... Tokiya-san."_

Tokiya didn't know why he felt so frustrated. _This girl doesn't know about Hayato?_ Before he could reply, his eyes caught a music store. He pulled Haruka towards the store and looked for his CD. When he saw the last one, he took it and bought it to the cashier along with his money. The cashier's jaw drop seeing the real life "Hayato" But as she finished packing the CD, he snatched the paper bag and suddenly, he realized what he was doing, he blushed and held it in front of her. "Here... for you."

Haruka looked at him, "What is this?"

"I said for you." he murmured, "A payment for kissing you suddenly..." he said, looking away still blushing.

_A payment? _Haruka frowned but receive it anyway. "Thanks..."

"Now let's go... back... I think... I've had enough of touring for today." he sighed.

* * *

At that Evening...

Tokiya seated at his desk, his laptop turned off and his expression suggestive of someone deep in thought rather than engrossed in surfing on the internet. Suddenly, he heard Haruka's voice getting closer to his room. _No... She was humming... humming my song... _He blushed when he heard a knock at his door. "C-Come in..."

"I thought you might like a cup of coffee?" she offered uncertainly. Still intoxicated by his kiss and his songs, she was held by a new self-conscious shyness at the thought of being in his company again.

"Su-Sure..." Tokiya replied, her lips were still lingering in his. _Damn it. _

After Haruka served the coffee on his desk, she stood beside him.

"Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"You're staring at me."

"Sorry.. I.. wasn't.. I mean.. I was.. but I was miles away.." she said, anxious, she turned away. But before she could really leave his side, Tokiya caught her by the wrist and tugged her towards him. Finding herself insecurely balanced against the steely wall of his chest, her thighs trapped firmly between his as he held both wrist fast, she felt her heart thump so hard that she honestly feared she might faint.. considering her health... "Wha-What are you doing?"

"I am staring at you too." he answered, an enigmatic little smile playing around his lips.

"You're making me an uneasy..." she said, nervously.

"So now you understand the feeling..." he murmured. Then without warning, he placed his hands either side of her hips and pressed her towards him. Her lips collided with his, and his tongue thrust hungrily into her mouth, laying erotic clam to hers. Haruka heard the starved rough moan that escaped her, hardly recognizing it as her own. This has been the first time she heard herself like that. When she felt he ended the kiss, she opened her eyes. Both looked at each other deeper. "Next time... don't hum my song... it's a turn-on knowing that a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice is humming or singing my song."

"I'm sorry..." she breathe softly. "Your songs are wonderful and I can't help it but to sing them..."

Gently, he let go of her and Haruka wasn't prepared for how cold she suddenly felt without him.

He grinned, "You sounded like those children I met in the hospital." he said, taking his seat.

"Children?"

"Yeah... they are the reason why I want to recover fast so that I can ask for a concert and invite them." he smiled.

"Would you invite me too?" she asked, giving him a cute smile.

"I'll give you a backstage pass." he smirked.

"I would love that..."

His grinned suddenly disappeared, "But only if they want me too..."

She blinked, "Who?"

"My agency..." he sighed, "They.. just want me to act.. not sing."

"Why?"

"Because..." Tokiya looked down, "I failed.. as a singer."

* * *

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THERE WILL BE SEASON 2 of UTA NO PRINCE! **

er.. I just had to say that hahaha :P

See you next chapter!

Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)  
Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
You can also visit some of the links located at my profile.


	3. The Public Lie

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

**Another note: This is an alternative story for Haruka and Tokiya**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 3: The Public Lie**

* * *

_"I failed.. as a singer."_

Haruka swallowed and bit her lower lip, as she remembered their conversation last night. She was in the kitchen preparing for their breakfast. Her thoughts wondered more about their conversation as she went over to the sink to fill the kettle.

_"That is totally weird... I can feel your heart in your music Tokiya-san..." _

_"Well at least one musician believes that, so it's enough for me." _

_"I am not a musician, Tokiya-san..."_

_"But you love music don't you? I heard you sing your song" _

Haruka sigh as she set out the things that she needed. She cooked pouched eggs and put some coffee granules into the café tire, just as she was about to turn on the machine, a telephone rang. So she run towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Um yes, Is Ichinose Tokiya residing there?" _

"Who is this?" she asked hastily.

There was a second's pause. _"His manager, are you the housekeeper?" _

"Yes." Haruka said. "I'll call Tokiya for a moment."

_"Tokiya?"_

Haruka blushed, "I.. I mean.. Ichinose-san." she gently put the phone down at the table and run towards Tokiya's room. She knocked in twice at the room and opened it when she found out it was not locked. "Excuse me?" she asked, as she entered the room slowly, Just as in time that he come out from the private bathroom and immediately her pulse quicken as she looked up at him. He was wearing a black polo shirt; three buttons were unbuttoned so you can definitely see his hard chest while his hair roughly brushed and still damp from his shower. The way he looks made Haruka blush as he came over to stand in front of her while holding his towel, His dark, intense eyes trapping her enquiring gold ones for a second. For a minute she forgot why she was there in the first place.

"What is it?" he asked, "What emergency made you barge in my room?"

_Emergency... Oh the phone! _"Anou.. you have a call from your manager at the phone in the living room." she faltered.

He groaned but he followed Haruka into the living room and picked up the phone. "Himura." he said casually.

_"How's life there?" _

"It is okay, I am recovering." he said, looking at Haruka who started pouring the coffee to their mugs. "Himura, why did you call?"

_"Well.. I know that the doctor told you that you have to leave your career for three months. But It is a must to attend this social gathering at Tokyo this Saturday. Everyone will be there. I already talk to your doctor and he said you can go. I'll arrange a limousine for you and then-"_

"This Saturday?" he repeated, frowning.

_"Yes. This Saturday. Do not tell me that you have plans?"_ he growled. _"Tokiya you know that this is one of the biggest gathering of the stars, if you are not there, then your career will be over." _

"But you know Himura that I do not like parties." he growled, looking up at the ceiling. The call was stressing him out.

_"You are a celebrity. Your social reputation is very important."_

"Fine." he said, glancing back at Haruka who just finished putting the eggs at the table. "I'll be there but..."

_"But?"_

"Do not give me a limousine, give me a car... I want to drive all by myself." He ended the call and Tokiya turned to pick up his coffee, glancing down at Haruka, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you not going to eat your breakfast?" Haruka asked.

"Lost my appetite." he frowned. Then a weird idea struck him, "Say... do you want to come with me at this party?" he asked. "I think... I need _you_ to be there..."

Haruka frowned thoughtfully. "But I am no celebrity-"

"That's the point; I really don't want to be with a celebrity in that party. And with you by my side.. I could relax." He finished his coffee and turned to go. "Just get ready for this Saturday and wear something formal." he said, as he left the room, didn't even ask her if she could. Well he wouldn't take a no for an answer.

* * *

At that afternoon...

She stopped wiping the table and looked at the growling Tokiya. He was busy, bent over the desk with his head in one hand and writing furiously with the other. Her heart missed a beat as she watched him silently, his different expressions. Tokiya Ichinose should wear a big card around his neck where it said: 'To all females, keep away. Danger' but as she continued studying him considerately, she felt she was beginning to understand him more.

"What are you looking at?" he asked suddenly without looking up. Haruka blushed and looked away, how did he knew she was looking at him? After a few minutes, he groaned again and scratched his head furiously. "argh. I'll never be able to finish this song."

"Do you want a coffee?" Haruka asked.

That made Tokiya looked at her, "Actually... I was wondering.. if you can help me with this song?" he asked, showing the paper to her.

Haruka smiled, now this is what she likes to do best. "The doctor has a piano at the basement, do you want us to go there?" she asked.

Tokiya hesitated. _Alone with her in the basement... _"Um.. no.. I just need some words to fill up the blanks you know?" he said.

Haruka frowned but she walked towards him to get the paper. For a second, she looked at the lyrics and then she looked back at him. "Can you sing this first stanza for me?"

Tokiya nodded, he took a deep breath and begun to sing

_hoshi wa Tick-Tack_ _Tick-Tack_ _Grace Waltz_  
_mune no kodou mitai ni_  
_kokoro tsunagaru Heart-Ring_ _yume ga hajimaru shunkan_  
_futari de tsukurou_ _Dreamin' Time_

Tokiya paused, "That is just the intro... and then I can put up some melody in these stanzas too.. it goes like this..."

_I Just Feel Your Soul_ _kono omoi tachi ga_  
_You Just Feel My Heart_ _ai ni yureru_  
_We Just Believe Our Love_ _maru de kiseki sa_  
_KIRAKIRA hikaru_ _kono sora_

"and.. I don't know what melody to-" he paused when he saw Haruka close her eyes and begun to hum a very beautiful melody, that made Tokiya stared at her. "Sugoi..." he whispered.

Haruka opened her eyes and blushed, "Oh gomen... Tokiya-san.. I got carried away..."

"What kind of a melody is that?" he asked.

Haruka licked her lips, "It's a melody of your intro but its kinda fast..." she looked down. "I don't know but I like melodies in a song that are consistent... some songs right now are so messed up that they have different melody and its hard to listen to it."

Tokiya's genuine smile suddenly appeared, "Um... I think I am ready to see that piano."

* * *

That Saturday evening came, for the past few days she's been helping Tokiya to compose a song and they spent most of the time at the basement. She also realized how serious Tokiya can be once he was working. He's one of the men who you could say, 'he was married to his career.'

Haruka looked around the mirror and frowned. This has been the most formal and decent dress her grandmother could find. "Well, I guess this is okay..." It was well-cut; of good quality material and wearing it always made her feel sure of herself, confident. The white dress with spaghetti strap...Definitely it's hers... Simple and white.

_"Are you ready?" _

Haruka gasped, and decided not to wear any jewelry. "Let's make it plain and simple." she murmured, as she picked up her white bag. "Coming Tokiya-san!" she runs towards the living room and there he saw Tokiya standing beside the door, wearing a black shirt with white suit. He looks ruggedly handsome which made Haruka blushed and looked down.

"Haruka we need to be there by-" he paused, as he turned to look at her. The white dress she had on suited on her shapely figure perfectly, so simple yet so elegant and she may not have jewelries around her neck, or her wrist but her eyes were definitely shinning tonight. Suddenly he remembered his dream last night. That he was lying naked beside a beautiful and unclothed woman. On that dream she was encouraging him to caress her body, when he kissed her, she parted her moist lips to receive the warmth of his mouth, the urgent trust of his tongue... and then finally, he saw the woman's eyes... gold... yellow... sparkling... her hair... smooth... reddish.. orange... and it was non-other than... he shook his head and looked away, "Damn it." he cursed.

"Is something wrong?" Haruka asked, "Should I change?"

Tokiya covered his face, "No.. the rest is fine... I… mean…you look... f-fine.." he calmed himself and force himself to look at her, "Actually it's perfect.. and you look very beautiful." he said, but he knew his face was quite red.

* * *

The hotel was packed, as Tokiya stopped the Mercedes and gave the car keys to the person who is in charge of the cars. As the huge hotel doors were opened by uniformed man, they were being ushered straight away into a brightly lit room, to which Haruka seemed to think that there must have been hundred people... celebrities.. Well known, present at that event, realizing in those first few seconds that everyone seemed lavishly dressed.

"Did you see why I don't like these kinds of parties?" he murmured at her. Haruka just smiled, he put his hand lightly on her arm as he guided her across the room towards the long, white clothed table laden with food and drinks of every description. Before Tokiya could pour either of them a drink, they heard a familiar voice.

_"Hayato!" _

Haruka looked at the voice and saw a tall man wearing a suit walking towards them. "Thank Goodness you are here." he looked down at Haruka and pouted, "Who is she?"

"Yes.. her name is Haruka Nanami." he said.

Haruka bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh I recognize that voice, you're the _housekeeper_. aren't you? I remember speaking to you on the phone, my name is Himura, his manager." he said, superficially.

"She is a friend of mine as well." Tokiya added. He did not like Himura tone of voice.

"Yeah... she called you, 'Tokiya.' too." he smirked. "how lucky you are huh? Spending the whole three months with a famous celebrity" he raised his glass.

Haruka looked down, "Himura-" Tokiya growled.

"Anyway, go and greet everyone... I'll take care of your.. Housekeeper for the meantime." he said.

"Actually... Haruka and I would like to drink first."

"Fine." Himura said, and then he left the two of them.

Tokiya looked at Haruka, "I am terribly sorry about that" he apologized.

"No... it's.. I mean.. I am already.. I am used to this.. Treatment... I'm fine..." she said, softly.

Tokiya frowned as he poured out two glasses of white wine and handed it to her, their eyes met for a second. "Really... if I can just... leave early.. I would be glad to do that." he murmured.

Haruka put a hand on his face, "Relax... I'll be fine... and you'll be fine." she smiled and after a few seconds her cheeks begin to burn and took off her hand on his cheek and looked away, while drinking the white wine.

Tokiya's heart beat increased when Haruka did that, her hand felt so right in his cheek. He remembered the Kiss… This feeling… felt so right… He was about to say something to her, when suddenly five women rushed up and gathered around him, all talking at once and each embracing him suddenly, almost making him spill his drink.

"Hayato!" they chorused together, "Where have you been?"

Tokiya put his drink down on the table and looked at the women, "I was on vacation."

"We missed your show! I know it's a daily one on prime-time and many people were quite sad when the show said you have to postpone it for three months." said the other woman.

"Well I missed more of his company at the studio rather than the show!" said the other woman giggling while hugging him.

With that, Haruka stood back…Stepped away from them and observed the women embracing Tokiya, while poor Tokiya was trying his best to control himself not to get mad or he was truly struggling to get away. But since he is a celebrity, he was also trying his best to be charming as possible. After a few minutes, he eased himself away from the women.

"I am sorry girls.. I have to perform..." he said as he walked away from them.

Haruka blinked, the women giggled and waited for Tokiya's performance. They glared at Haruka, looking at her from head to toe and smirked at her. Haruka was really used to this cruel treatment. So she ignored it.

* * *

"May I have your attention please..." Tokiya said, he was now standing on the stage. The people looked at him. "Um.. I.. am not going to perform a comedian show right now." he said, smiling lamely. "As you know.. that after the accident... I was um.. I went on a vacation, because my doctor insist me to do that... so you won't be seeing me in your television for around three months." he said, the people started to murmur. "But as I was having my vacation, I mean.." he looked at Haruka, as their eyes met. "My friend and..I composed this song... and.. I want you to hear some of it..."

More murmurs from the famous people.

"Will you please help me welcome, my friend.. Haruka Nanami.. to play the song... in the piano?" he asked, smiling while everyone clapped their hands. "Haruka?" he asked, Haruka's face paled. She didn't expect this. She just can't play in front of all the people! She shook her head. "Excuse me.." Tokiya said, as more murmurs coming from the society. He run towards Haruka and grabbed her cold hands. "Come on."

"I can't Tokiya-san..."

"Yes you can. You are a very talented... and without you, I cannot do this music." he said, smiling.

Haruka looked around, who were now looking at her. "I am not good in public-"

"You memorize the piece right? the melody?" he asked. Haruka gently nodded. "Then let's play it together... it's just a simple melody... consistent... right?" he whispered. He grabbed her and she felt her feet move as she followed him and escorted her at the piano.

When she felt the piano in her hands, she waited for Tokiya to go to the stage. She took a deep breath, clench her fist. She closed her eyes and begun to play the piano. Tokiya closed his eyes and begun to sing the song. Everyone fell silent.

_hoshi wa Tick-Tack-__Tick-Tack- __Grace Waltz__  
__mune no kodou mitai ni__  
__kokoro tsunagaru Heart-Ring__yume ga hajimaru shunkan__  
__futari de tsukurou__Dreamin' Time_

Tokiya opened his eyes and looked at Haruka

_**HARUKA**__... _

Haruka looked at him, blushing. _Did I just hear my name from the song? that wasn't in the song before. _She kept playing but she was blushing. Tokiya smiled, and turned to look at all the people in the room. His beautiful voice echoing around the hotel.

_... toki o koe__kirameku uta ni deattanda  
mugen ni hirogaru__kono Star Light Song_

_naze ka shinjirareta  
__oka o kakeru kaze no youni  
__hitori ja nai yo__kono tsubasa_

Haruka then lost her nervousness when a bunch of instruments begun to play. They were enjoying the music so much that the musician started to play their instrument and blended with them.

_I Just Feel Your Soul__kono omoi tachi ga  
You Just Feel My Heart__ai ni yureru  
We Just Believe Our Love__maru de kiseki sa  
KIRAKIRA hikaru__kono sora_

_sekai o zenbu Dressup  
__SUPANKŌRU ma totte  
__ohime-sama __nee Shall We Dance? __koyoi wa odorimashou  
__nanairo __kagayaku SUTĒJI__kimi ni niji kakete  
__kowakunai hazu__issho nara  
__mukae ni yuku yo __Dear My Princess_

Haruka was surprised when she looked at Tokiya, because he was looking at her as he sang _'Dear my princess...' _She blushed when he saw Tokiya winked at her. She looked down and focuses more on the piano to play the finale. Tokiya bowed and everyone cheered for him. Haruka clapped her hands and looked at Tokiya smiling really widely at the audience. _He really loves... music..._

_"I failed.. as a singer."_

She remembered that... but now can anyone still tell Tokiya Ichinose is a failure as a singer?

* * *

Well Haruka thought that the night will go smoothly since she played and everyone whom she didn't know praises her talent and congratulate her. But just like an earthquake coming, she heard those women again…

"I cannot imagine why he had brought her along with him." said the other woman, "Yes she may be good in piano but look at that dress. It's really awful!"

"Its so obvious that she is not part of this society." said the other one, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Look at her! She looks like a child!" All those around her giggled loudly at that comment.

Haruka bit her lip, trying to control her tears. Suddenly, she felt Tokiya's hand on hers. "Tokiya-san..."

"I think... everyone must know.. our little secret, don't you think Haruka?" he asked, looking at her.

She could see anger and frustration on his face. She didn't know what the 'little secret' was but she has to go along with it, she can trust Tokiya. "Y-Yes.. w-we must." she said, clearly.

"What secret?" asked one of the women.

"I really don't like what you are doing to her, At first I can endure it... but not anymore." he squeezed her hand tightly. "Because..." he drew her closer to him. "Not only is she my friend... she's..." he looked down solemnly into Haruka's puzzled eyes. "She's my fiancee." he finished, defiantly.

* * *

The song is from Uta no Prince too! (Shall we dance by Tokiya Ichinose) and I didn't put all the songs.. just the half  
This is the english lyrics (lyrics from Tokiya-san Thank you!)

The stars Tick-tack tick-tack grace waltz  
Just Like a beating heart  
We begin the Heart-Ring dream and moment  
We two people make Dreamin time

Haruka, I met a sparkling song far beyond the time  
This Endless Star light song  
I was able to fly like the wind somehow  
Because I am not alone, I have wings

(I just feel your soul) We have this feeling  
(You just feel my heart) with a Love swing  
(We just believe our Love) Is like a miracle  
In the Glittering Sky

Let us Dress up the entire world in sequins  
Hey Princess Shall we dance? Look at tonight's dance  
You are shinning on stage over seven colors  
If you are scared, pick me  
if you don't I'll die Dear my princess

See you next chapter!

Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)  
Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
You can also visit some of the links located at my profile.


	4. Haruka in Tokyo

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

**Another note: This is an alternative story for Haruka and Tokiya**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 4: Haruka in Tokyo**

* * *

When they reached for the car, neither of them has spoken about the matter but Tokiya knew she was quietly furious with him. When he opened the door for her and handed her into the passenger seat, she glared at him and he raised his one hand submissively. When she was inside the car, he closed the door and walked around to his side and got in, pausing for a moment before inserting the key into the ignition he turned to her. "I am sorry.. I had to lie... It was the only thing that could make them stop insulting you."

Haruka frowned, "I am used too bullying... but lying in front of many people.. no.." she shook her head. "Not just people.. celebrities.. media.. people who have influence!" she clasped her hands together tightly, trying to regain control of her anger. Well it wasn't purely anger though; there was a mix of anger and worry. How on earth will she live now? "Besides I don't need rescuing and I never dreamed of involving myself in a very public lie." she added.

"I am sorry okay.. besides.. Himura.. will stop the damages-"

Haruka turned to him, "That's it? Himura your manager will stop everything.. are you sure he can handle that?"

"Yes."

"You will be gone for three months.. you and I will stay in one place.. and we are having a _relationship_... do you think your manager can stop the press?" she asked.

Tokiya took a deep breath, and slapped his forehead. Haruka is right. But she does not know what Himura can do. "Let's just.. eat okay? I know a perfect place.. and then we can discuss this later then."

"Oh another public conversation about our fake engagement?" she asked. "This is serious, Tokiya-san. What were you thinking of?"

He waited for a few seconds before he replied, "Well... I was thinking of _you_." he said quietly. Haruka blinked. "I was thinking of... your feelings... I know you are used to bullying but I am not used seeing people bullying you." He looked across at her for a moment, thinking how pure and defenseless she looked, and yet so alluring, even though clearly she was very angry at him. He shifted in his seat. "Anyway... like I said... Himura will take care of it, but if not.. then.. we can just deny it, simple as that." He put the key in the ignition and started the engine, glancing across at her again. "and don't worry about me. I don't intend marrying anyone... not you or anyone. I won't get married."

As the car drove smoothly, Haruka began to calm down a bit. Although it had seemed a very impulsive thing for him to do, she couldn't help but to feel touched at what he did, for him to stand up for her just like that. It undoubtedly wasn't in his own interests or benefit to have said such a thing, it would be troublesome for a celebrity like him to publicly announce an engagement like that... he did it for her. He didn't think of himself.. he did it for her. Haruka breathed a long deep sigh and glanced across at him, at the well defined features and strong chin, at the strength of his thighs clearly visible beneath the fine fabric of his pants, she decided to patch things up with him. "I am sorry..."

At once, his handsome face lined into broad grin, and without looking at her he said, "are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good. I know just the perfect place."

* * *

Sitting at their table, Haruka looked around her admiringly, and then when she looked at Tokiya's midnight blue eyes, studying her carefully, she had to admit that she wasn't going to complain being here. To be with such a handsome celebrity had a certain moonlight magic, _Might as well enjoy it then_.

On the other hand, as the light from the candle flickering on the table in front of them lit up Haruka's features, her yellow-golden eyes sparkling and Tokiya sense again that there was an unusual vigor to her character- a profundity which he'd like to get deeper into. "I was wondering... do you have a boyfriend in the past?"

Haruka put her glass and looked across at him, "No. "

As her wide and moist eye looked into his, Tokiya had a difficulty in gently putting his fingers beneath her chin and titling her face closer to his. Instead he put down his own glass and waited for her to reply to his another question. "No.. special someone?"

A pause. A smile. "Yes.. there is." she paused again, "a special guy friend..."

"But I thought you were home schooled?" he frowned.

"I was.. but remember what I told you in middle school this.. son of the owner of that school?"

"I see...what is his name?"

Haruka smiled awkwardly, "I forgot.."

"Well I guess he is NOT that SPECIAL." he said, leaning forward while smirking. "Ahhh good here comes our supper... since we haven't had time to eat at the party." he smiled at her.

Haruka was surprised at herself; she expected that she won't be able to eat every delicious food that was in front of them. But she did and she enjoyed tasting every food that Tokiya ordered for them. "This is delicious..." she said, after chewing the food inside her mouth.

Tokiya chuckled, "I am glad, now eat more.. it's also my... apology for giving you a traumatic experience."

Traumatic experience? Like.. Hayato-sama announced that she was his fiancee? She have come to realize that time... that it wasn't traumatic.. it was more like a silly dream, that sort of dream which she and her grandmother sometimes told each other about as they chatted at breakfast time. She shrugged inwardly and then a question entered her mind, "So why won't you get married?"

Tokiya didn't look up as he replied. "Because.. I don't want too." He picked up his glass of wine. "My mother... left me and my dad for another man."

Haruka kept her eyes on her plate as she listened, "I thought you were an orphan?" she asked lightly, trying not to sound as if she was interviewing him.

"When my mom left us, my dad left me at the orphanage... quite funny.. I don't remember their faces nor their names..." he replied, "and I don't care if I don't." he added wryly.

By now, the good food, wine and warmth of the place were filling both of them with a sense of contentment, so that everything that happened earlier was actually beginning to slip comfortably into the background. _Maybe Tokiya-san is right... that lie earlier wasn't a big deal... I'd have to trust him since he is in this kind of industry..._ "Well... didn't they.. you know.. tried to contact you?"

"They may have forgotten me." he drained his glass. "Or probably didn't recognize me."

Haruka shrugged briefly, "They are your parents.. even you change your name.. they will still know its you."

Tokiya looked at the wine on his glass, "Well.. If they come to me, I won't see them."

Haruka looked melancholy as she looked across at Tokiya.

* * *

In the morning...

Tokiya rapidly sat up on his bed and to his surprise he felt refreshed. Usually when he gets up in the morning he feels sore and exhausted; but this time he wasn't. As he stood up and unbuttoned his pajamas he can't help but to wonder that last night was quite an evening and it hadn't turned out as badly as he might have expected. To his own massive surprise, he realized that he had really.. _really_ enjoyed being out with Haruka, that was quite surprise because usually woman would bored him to death.

Before he could take off his pants, he heard Haruka strumming her guitar and her lovely voice. He decided to grab his brown robe. Shower can wait; he wants to hear her charming voice early in the morning. He silently opened his door and walked downstairs. He found her at the living room; her eyes were closed as she was playing the guitar. He smiled and leaned on the door.

_kakechigatta BOTAN naosezu ni_  
_kotoba o gutto nomikondemasen ka_  
_kakushita migite POKETTO e to_  
_hontou wa tsunagitai dake na no ni_

_hitomi o tojireba kikoeru deshou_  
_tsuyoku tsuyoku kanade atte_  
_ano HAMONI o mou ichido_  
_kagayaku hazu ano senritsu wa_  
_irodoru Pray Song_

Haruka's voice suddenly shifted from normal to high pitch, her cheeks were blushing and she looks very beautiful. Tokiya tried his best to control himself not to walk towards her, disturb her singing and kiss her passionately. He wanted to hear her sing the song until the end.

_sou__mirai no niji o egaku ni wa  
hitori demo__kaketecha nanairo ni naranai desu  
gyutto__tsumuida yume tachi  
Uh__ano toki no MERODI mo  
tabun__zutto__hibiiteru no  
uta wa itsumo tonari ni  
maigo no KOKORO_

She felt as if someone was staring at her, she opened her eyes and saw Tokiya looking at her. "Tokiya-san!" she suddenly stood up. "Um.. do you want to eat breakfast now?"

Tokiya blinked and realized what he was doing, he blushed and looked away. "Ye-Yeah.. I wondering.. when can I have my coffee?" he asked, smirking. His hands were inside his robe pockets.

Haruka blushed and put her guitar down at the sofa. After that, she rushed towards the kitchen followed by Tokiya who sat on the chair and looked at her preparing for the breakfast. "I am really really sorry.." she said.

"Just coffee.. not really hungry…" he paused and then open his mouth. ".. As I recall.. you composed that song right?" he asked, Haruka nodded. "What's the title of the song?"

Haruka handed the coffee to him, "Maigo no Kokoro..."

He sipped from his mug, "My lost heart.. how come?" he asked. Then he remembered the 'special guy.' he frowned, "Is it him?"

"Him?"

"That special guy..." he said between mouthfuls. "Back in middle school."

"Oh.. no.." she smiled quickly. "I formed that.. lyrics because I am.. confused.. I feel as if.. my heart is lost..."

"How so?" Tokiya wanted to know.

"I guess... because... I am the only child? I was bullied... and there are times in my life that I don't understand why these things are happening to me.." she said. She hesitated. "and I probably wouldn't understand what Life is about." she said simply. "I don't know my future.. I always pick wrong choices.. and I..." she looked down and her mouth twisted briefly, "I don't understand myself."

Tokiya looked solemn for a moment, an unexpected rush of compassion filling him as he realized that she was like him. "I understand but... I don't think... that you don't understand yourself."

Suddenly, Haruka smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah.. you.. can express yourself.. through your songs.. just like me." He stared out of the window for a second as he finished the last of his coffee. "That's why I love music.. and to tell you honestly.. I love... the music you make..." he said smiling. Haruka blushed at those words, but before she could reply. Tokiya's mobile rang and he glanced over at Haruka as he clicked it on. "Here comes the result." he said, "Himura." he said casually.

Haruka heard the manager's scream. _"Do you want me to suffer heart attack?" _

"Good morning to you too, Himura." He rolled his eyes.

_"Why did you tell the press that you are engaged with a housekeeper!"_ he sighed heavily. _"Now the press is in turmoil! and its all over the news!" _

Tokiya frowned and rushed towards the living room and turned on the TV. Haruka followed and covered her mouth when she saw her face on the news. Both of their faces on the news. Hayato and his fiancee attended the celebrity party. Tokiya and Haruka looked at each other.

_"So now how am I going to stop this?" _Himura growled.

"I'll call you later Himura. Bye."

_"Wait-"_

Tokiya ended the call and glanced at the paled Haruka standing behind him. "Haruka..."

"I told you... this is.. going to be a chaos." she said, as she sat on the sofa.

Tokiya kneeled in front of the sofa where she was sitting. "I.. am sorry.. I am really sorry..I was just-" he stopped when his mobile rang again. "WHAT?" he answered and yelled.

_"Tokiya. You need to go home NOW." _

Tokiya gasped. "Himura! I can't! I am just-"

_"No. I called your doctor and you have to be in Tokyo today..." _

Tokiya glanced at Haruka, who was staring at him. "I.. can't leave.. her.. not with what's happening right now..."

Himura groaned, _"I am not ... "_ he paused and sighed. _"Fine. you can take her with you." _

Tokiya blinked, "What?"

_"You can take her with you. You can take your fiancee with you." _

* * *

Haruka's jaw dropped as she stood in a huge fenced-in Terra cotta paved courtyard. Surrounding her was tropical plants she couldn't even begin to name. She can't believe that there is a beautiful place like this in Tokyo, as she glanced at the left she saw a large rectangular marble pool and then when she glanced at the right side there was a magnificent Tier Cavalli Fountain. Slowly, she turned round and round admiring the beautiful place. "Wow.. I feel like.. I am in a different world... I thought these houses only existed in movies..." she whispered to herself.

_"May I help you ma'am?"_

She turned around and saw an old man bowing at her. "Um.. yes.. My name is Haruka Nanami.. I am looking for Tokiya-san"

The old man blinked, he was dressed in a black suit uniform and then finally he chuckled. "Ichinose-san is right, you are indeed interesting. My name is yama, and I am the butler. Please come with me..."

"Thank you...Yama-san.." Haruka said, as she pulled at her very inadequate wool skirt and sweater, trying to strengthen them. She was nervous, anxious and frightened. Tokiya was able to convince her to stay with him for a couple of weeks until the people will get tired of the news. But she did not know what to expect for the next couple of days. She was about to turn him down but she recalled that he sacrifice himself so that she will be saved from bullying. As she stepped inside the big house... if the garden looks out of this world, the inside of the house looks like a palace. There was a big chandelier at the front hallway and there were several rooms that lead to different large rooms of the house. A frame artwork that appeared to her to be a real thing hung on the walls. "Are we still.. in Tokyo?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Yes Ma'am.." the butler chuckled. "Please step in this circle Ma'am, let me handle your luggage." he said. When the confused Haruka was standing on the circle, the butler presses the machine. "Computer, Recognize new person."

"State the name." said the computer.

Haruka looked at the butler who nodded. "Haruka Nanami."

"State relationship"

Haruka blinked, "um.. fiancee?"

"Computer recognize. Haruka Nanami. Fiancee. Thank you."

"You may step out of the circle now Nanami-san." said the butler. "Ichinose-san had me and some cook and helpers in this house but mostly he wants to be alone so he runs the whole house with a computer system."

Haruka blinked, "Really?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, before you settle yourself... I'd like to take a few minutes to familiarize you with the system."

* * *

Tokiya run inside the house when Yama told him that Haruka has finally arrived. He knew where she would be even though the house was big. He smiled seeing her sipping a cup of coffee while standing inside his kitchen. He didn't know why, but she fits there.. She looks so beautiful there... he shook his head and walked towards her. "Hi.." he said, She turned to him, her golden eyes wide and gasped. "opps.. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I am sorry... I never meant to ignore you.. it's just that..." she smiled. "Well.. I am still in shock here."

"I am sorry you have to go through with this.. and I am sorry.. we didn't come to Tokyo together..." he said, pouring a wine on his glass.

"No.. you had to go back quickly to Tokyo.. and I had to ask permission from my grandmother... so it's not big deal" she said, as she shot him another one of her rare killer smiles, one full of openness and trust. "So how's the press conference?"

Tokiya sighed and hoisted his wineglass. "Terrible...they are very much interested of you. Especially when my 'fiancee' played that beautiful music at the party." he groaned, "there goes.. my three months vacation..." he looked up into the ceiling and drank the wine.

"What about your show?"

"I won't do any shows, concerts, recording for the meantime... but I will be appearing in some news.." he paused. Hesitated for a while and sighed, "and I am afraid... you too...sometimes."

"...until they get tired of us right?" she asked.

"Yeah.." he said turning to look at her, Then after a few seconds he set his wineglass down on the table and walk towards her.

Haruka had no idea what to expect when Tokiya stood up and walked towards her. Maybe he was going to hug her or something? But then when he was standing in front of her, he leaned over her. Her eyes widened, her heart thumped. _He's going to kiss me again?_ She couldn't believe it! His mouth lowered to hers. He covered her lips, his own warm and firm, hers soft and famished. Passion shot through her and all. She was powerless to resist the urgency of his mouth even if she wanted to. Then she felt his hand on the back of her head. His fingers slipped through her hair and gently cradled her neck, drawing her up and closer to him. Automatically, her hands planted against his chest. He held her to him, his mouth tasted of the wine and his body against her. The Kiss was longer than the first kiss they shared during the time they went out on that friendly date.

He pulled away abruptly, letting her go. Haruka nearly fell forward. He had to catch her and hold her steady. The look on his face despite its heightened color and his lips being moist with her kiss, suggested that he was truly embarrassed at what he has done. When she was steady enough, he let her go and took two steps backwards.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't.. um.. I didn't know why I did that..." he rubbed his hair furiously, "It's just that.. I missed your company-"

"... we've only been away for one night."

"I know. I know.. I am just.. well let's just say.. when I ate dinner last night.. alone.. I was hoping you were already here you know?" he looked down.

"I understand..." Haruka replied softly.

They heard a cough coming at the door of the kitchen. They turned to Yama, "What is it Yama?" Tokiya asked.

"Mr. Himura is here sir."

Haruka and Tokiya looked at each other and then they both went outside the kitchen to greet Himura. "What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked, as he sees Himura dropping off his luggage, "What's this?"

Himura sighed, "From today... onwards.. until your wedding day.. I will keep an eye on you both"

"What?"

"The President wants to know if you two are truly a couple. So I'll be watching the two of you closely." he narrowed his eyes. "I am going to stay here..To know if this relationship is true or not."

* * *

The song is from Uta no Prince the second part of Haruka's song  
This is the english lyrics (lyrics from Moon Sanctuary)

Unable to fix my mismatched buttons,  
Will I understand your words at all?  
With my right hand hidden in my pocket,  
The truth is all I can do is wish they connect

If I close my eyes, I'll be able hear it  
Stronger and stronger, this playing comes together  
Once more, that harmony  
will shine, colored by  
that melody! Pray Song

That's right, in the rainbow of the future we've painted,  
Not even one person should be missing from these seven colors!  
Firmly, the dreams we've created  
Oh, and the melody from that time  
were probably always resonating…  
This song has always been right next to  
My lost heart

See you next chapter!

Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)  
Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
You can also visit some of the links located at my profile.


	5. Haruka's special someone

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

**Another note: This is an alternative story for Haruka and Tokiya. And I am sorry for not updating for a month, been busy... really busy. Thanks for waiting!**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 5: Haruka's special someone**

* * *

_"I am going to stay here..To know if this relationship is true or not."_

Tokiya glared at his manager, then his glare became really sarcastic and took Haruka by her arm, smiled at him-in a deadly sort of way-and said, "Excuse us Himura, I want to talk to my fiancee in private." he turned to Haruka, his face didn't change. "Can we talk privately dear?"

"S-Sure..." she stammered.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Tokiya's teeth were clenched making himself and his mood easily understand. He hated that his manager had to do this. But he must talk to Haruka now _alone_. "Can you let Himura settled in, Yama?" he asked, Yama nodded and bowed. "Thanks."

When the rounded the corner, which led past the main stairway to the suite of guest rooms beyond, he turned his attention to the pale faced woman in his grip. "I am sorry for my actions earlier.. I just wanted to hit Himura that time, but It seemed that indirectly I poured out my anger to you." he let go of her arm and sighed.

Haruka knotted her fingers together, "Well.. I will be fine, but you have to control your anger or else Himura-san will be suspicious of us"

Well he couldn't argue with that, "Yes. I'll try to control my anger... but what do you think about this arrangement? about.. Himura living with us?"

"I think, we should let him stay." she blurted.

"I see." But he didn't. He crossed his arms, "Okay.. so we have to act that we are really close... there are some situations that you will find..." he looked down and blushed. "W-Weird..."

She nodded, "I am ready to act like that, if you are."

He stared at her, "What made you change your mind...?"

"I am here... right?" she asked, tucking a wavy strand of her hair behind her ear. "How come you still ask that kind of question?"

"No.. I mean.. I know you are willing to help me... and we are talking about you acting as if you're my fiancee in public but now that... Himura is here... we have to act as a couple.. every minute... every second of the day." he groaned and felt his head begun to hurt. He rubbed his forehead. "You even need to _move_ where you are sleeping."

"Oh..." she was gnawing on a thumbnail as she stared at him.

It just killed Tokiya how damned adorable she managed to look doing that. But still he maintain his sober expression. "We have to prepare for the worst."

She blurted out, "I am prepared."

"Then, there's something you really need for this predicament." He clutched at her wrist and begun tugging her along behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom." he paused, and turned to her without letting her go. "Oh let me correct that. To _our_ bedroom."

* * *

When they entered the bedroom, she gasped at the surroundings. The bedroom was very big, with big windows, big bed, a coach and some four or maybe even five rooms that are connected to it. "Its beautiful..." she said. Tokiya entered one adjusted room, and she decided to look at the other rooms. The first room is a closet, a big furnished walk-in closet. "It looks like a mall..." she whispered. Then she checked the other room which is the bathroom, a large spacey bathroom complete with shower, a big tub and long sink like those sinks in those expensive restaurant she went to. Then she checked the other room and it was more like a music room. There's a piano, a guitar and on the walls were Tokiya's album plaque and awards. She approached the glass cabinet and there she saw a lot of Tokiya's trophies from the music and drama industry.

_"Where are you Haruka?" _

She gasped and walked back at the bedroom. "I am sorry, I was just exploring the rooms."

"Did you see all of them?" he asked, smiling.

"Well I saw the bathroom, the walk-in closet and the music room..." she bit her lip, "but I haven't seen the other two."

"The other two rooms are my office and my library. You can visit them later." he handed her a blue velvet box.

She blinked and looked at him, "What is this?"

"Open it."

She opened the blue velvet box and gasped. A ring. A big fat stunning diamond engagement ring. At least nine hundred carats. "To-Tokiya-san"

"You need to wear this if we're going to pull this off." he paused and frowned. "And do not call me Tokiya-san. Call me Tokiya."

As he'd close the box, she slipped the rings on her finger and tried not to be dazzled by the ring's brilliance. But she couldn't stop admiring it. "Wow.. I cannot believe it fits..."

"Just like it was made for you?" he smiled.

"Is it your mothers?" she asked, looking at the ring.

"No." he smirked. "Don't laugh but when I went to a ring store, I just fell in love with the style and I bought it. Maybe its for my future wife but if it didn't fit, well I will just display it to my room."

She gasped, "You have ring fetish?"

He chuckled, "I don't exactly call it fetish. But once something or _someone_... caught my eyes..." he looked directly at her. "I would do my best to get it no matter what it takes."

Her face instantly heated up. She looked away. "M-Maybe we should go downstairs now.. it's almost time for dinner."

He looked pleased for a while, "Yeah we should." gripping her arm as he walked towards the exit of his bedroom.

* * *

Before Tokiya could talk to his manager; Yama announced that their dinner is already prepared, a few minutes passed by they were seated around the formal dinning room's massive regular table.

Himura took a sip on his wine and looked directly at the couple sitting across him. "So how did you two met?"

Haruka stared at Tokiya, who just smiled at her. Then she felt him squeezing her hands and she calmed down.

Tokiya looked at Himura, "I saw her outside the villa, playing her guitar. Hokkaido is a such a cold place... but her voice is so warm" he kissed Haruka's hand, "I fell in love with her and with her voice... it's like..." he stared again at her, surprise that she was looking up at him. "it's like.. the minute I saw her... I knew she was the one for me."

"You did?" she sounded surprised. The room began to get warm, she cut her gaze from Tokiya.

"Nice." Himura said, slouching comfortably on the chair. "But that won't do."

This time, Tokiya and Haruka looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Tokiya asked.

"If its just a normal love story, it would be okay." Himura shrug. "However, you are not just a person.. you are HAYATO, you have fans.. girls who admire and some were even obsessed and possessive of you.. you have to prove to them that this woman that you chose, was the one you want and deserve."

"Himura-"

"We saw a lot of celebrities, loosing fans because they get married or they have someone special already. Let's face it Hayato; surely you will lose some fans because of this." he said.

"I don't care." Tokiya growled.

Himura moved forward, "You might not care. But we do; you work for us, remember that." he narrowed his eyes. "Because of us, you became HAYATO so don't lose your career. Do it for the president."

"You get rich because of my performance-" Tokiya growled, standing up.

"Not only getting rich, you get popular because of our ideas and our job to give you a _job_." Himura narrowed his eyes more.

Haruka stood up and put her hand on Tokiya's arm. "Calm down Tokiya.." she said.

Himura sighed, "I am not against you and her, alright? What I am trying to do here... is helping you." he crossed his arms and looked at Tokiya then at Haruka. "You two should cooperate. Face it, If the fans wouldn't like her, she will get bullied and you will lost a lot of fans. But there are other celebrities who were successfully married to the one they love but they still have their career, why? simply because the love story was truly remarkable that makes the girls go swine." he looked at Tokiya. "You two need that kind of love story to present to the public."

_Another Lie... when all of these will stop? _She shook her head, "Then advice us, Himura-san..."

"Haruka!" Tokiya looked at her.

She ignored him, "What should we do?"

"Hmm..." Himura thought for a moment, "Well we can just add some parts.. romantic parts.. about you and Tokiya's relationship."

"Like?" Tokiya gritted his teeth.

"You and Nanami... met before you became popular." he shrugged. "You two are childhood friends and you two were separated but reunited in that way.." he pointed at Tokiya. "You were asked to stay at the villa and you saw her playing guitar and you didn't recognize her at first, but after spending a day with her.. you suddenly realized that she was your childhood sweetheart."

He was a bit surprised but after a minute he totally frowned. "That won't do." Tokiya growled, "Excuse me." he wiped his mouth with his handkerchief, threw the napkin and fled out of the room.

"That stubborn bastard." Himura growled too.

Haruka bowed and excuse herself before she followed him.

* * *

She gently opened the big door to Tokiya's bedroom and saw him sitting on his bed. "Tokiya-san..." she closed the door behind her.

"What?" he asked, as he watched her coming towards him.

"What's wrong about Himura's suggestion?" she asked, stopping in front of him. "We already lied about this engagement, so how come you can't accept-"

Tokiya exhaled, loosing his anger. He looked away. "You want me to accept the same situation you had with your special someone?"

"Well-"

"Forget it." he scrubbed a hand over his jaw. "I am not going to tell that lie that looks like the same story about you and your special someone." he waited for her to talk more but she didn't. So he looked at her, and realized she was looking back at him. Both stared at each other deeply, _what is this feeling? what was happening here? _He shook his head and looked down, "Don't look at me like that."

"I do understand you.. that you don't like this..." Haruka kneeled in front of him and covered her hand to his. "But we have no choice. If we keep arguing with Himura-san... he won't help us."

He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Remember what you said before? Himura can fix everything. He may not know what was happening... but his side... is always on yours." she finished.

His expression softened, "Yeah I did say that..." he sighed, "But sometimes.. he makes me irritated."

"He is your manager, if he makes you irritated.. think of how he feels when you're in trouble." she said. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her, now grinning. "What?"

"It's just funny that.. we only knew each other for a short time.. yet you're the only person who really understand me, and the things that are happening around me." he smiled. Before she could reply, she yawned; he chuckled. "You're tired.. you can go to sleep..." he said, studying her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked, blushing furiously while standing up.

He stood up as well, "To my office. There's a spare bed there. You can take the bed." he said, huskily. When she raised her head to meet his eyes. He lost it; he lowered his head down to hers and captured her mouth with his own in a hard kiss that took her by surprise and plundered at will. The faint cry died in her throat, and almost as if he sensed it his touched gentled a little and became frankly sensual, this wasn't like the other kisses they shared. Seeking the sensitive tissues before stroking the edge of her tongue with the tip of his own in a dance that stirred at the latent passion simmering to both of them.

She felt his hands shift as one slid to cup the back of her head, while the other smoothed down her back and brought her close against him. Her eyelids shuttered down. She groaned as Tokiya eased back and begun a more sensual tasting and teasing the soft fullness of her lower lip, nipping a little with the edges of his teeth. Romantic music began playing softly in the background and the lights lowered dramatically, which made Haruka reluctantly pulled away from his arms. "What was that?"

Tokiya hissed, for the interruption and for himself loosing control. "Yama told you that this place is run by a computer right?" he asked, she nodded. "Next time, remind me to shut it down." he rubbed his head. "Computer turn off."

_"Computer off.. see you later boss."_

He exhaled, "Forgive me.."

"I'll get ready for bed.." she said, breathlessly.

"Yeah..." he murmured and walked towards his office.

* * *

Tokiya's Image haunted Haruka's subconscious and provided dreams which for her was the first time she dreamed. When she woke up in the morning; she found out that Tokiya left early to attend an interview, so after her breakfast which was prepared by Yama, she grabbed her guitar and begun to play her song, trying to forget Tokiya's Image and his kisses.

_Mayoikonda labyrinth yoru no naka  
Hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute  
Tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai  
Modoranai tokei wo mitsumeteita  
Kono mama jikan ga modoreba nante  
Kitto chotto wagamama kana  
Kono oozora no shita minna e to  
Tsunagatteru no ni nande darou_

_Kotaete My Song..._

_Ne kami-sama oshiete kudasai_  
_Setsunakute setsunakute demo ureshii'n desu_  
_Gyutto mune wo shimetsukeru aa kono omoi no kotae_  
_Tabun zutto kodomo no mama_  
_Otona ni naritakunai_  
_Maigo no kokoro_

_kakechigatta BOTAN__naosezu ni__  
__kotoba o gutto__nomikondemasen ka__  
__kakushita migite__POKETTO e to__  
__hontou wa__tsunagitai dake na no ni_

_hitomi o tojireba__kikoeru deshou__  
__tsuyoku__tsuyoku__kanade atte__  
__ano HAMONI o__mou ichido__  
__kagayaku hazu__ano senritsu wa__  
__irodoru__Pray Song-_

Himura took his coffee and was about to dial his phone when he heard a wonderful voice; adjusting from normal to a high pitched. He followed the trail of the voice and gasped seeing Haruka playing her guitar, while her eyes were closed.

_sou__mirai no niji o egaku ni wa  
hitori demo__kaketecha nanairo ni naranai desu  
gyutto__tsumuida yume tachi  
Uh__ano toki no MERODI mo  
tabun__zutto__hibiiteru no  
uta wa itsumo tonari ni  
maigo no KOKORO_

She opened her eyes and gasped, seeing Himura standing not far away from her place.

"Tokiya is not lying when he said you have a warm voice." he smiled. Haruka gently put down her guitar and Himura sat beside her. "I know, you can play well... but that voice... can become popular"

"I don't think-"

"Do you want to become a star?" Himura asked while smiling.

She looked down, "I have a stage fright."

"You can overcome that." Himura nodded, "Well think about it, Nanami-san."

Haruka just nodded but didn't say anything anymore.

"For starters, Let's visit your fiancee in the building; This may also persuade you... to enter the music world." he put his coffee at the table.

Haruka looked at him, "Can I...?" she asked, she's been waiting to see Tokiya's workplace eversince she met him. Himura nodded. "Please wait for me, while I change.." she said, smiling.

* * *

Haruka couldn't help but to admire the huge building in front of her as she waited for Himura to parked his car, and she even more admired the building when she was inside. The place was huge and full of expensive materials. Glasses everywhere, there was a huge fountain at the center and the counter was very long. Big TVs were hanging every corner.

"Please wait here," Himura said. Haruka nodded as she sat on the coach. She looked at Himura talking to the lady and pointed at her. She couldn't hear what he was saying but studying his lips, she could understand that Himura told the lady that she is HAYATO's fiancee and she will be waiting for him over there. Also Himura said to treat her nicely. Then a few minutes later, he disappeared. Haruka walked towards the glasses window and sighed deeply. She couldn't believe that she was now inside a TV station... waiting for the celebrity named HAYATO. She was about to go back to the coach when suddenly, a guy accidentally bumped into her which caused her to fall. "Ite!"

"Oh my gosh! I am sorry Miss." the red-haired guy offered his hand to her, which she freely accepted because the floor was a little slippery. "I am sorry that was-" he gasped. "Haruka?"

Haruka patted her butt to ease the pain and looked at the guy in front of her, he was wearing a red jacket with hood and jeans. "Yes?" she asked.

The guy took off his shades. "Haruka-chan! How are you? I.. w-well.. what are YOU doing here?" he asked, smiling. He looks so handsome and he is seemed the type of guy who smiles a lot.

Puzzled by his actions and couldn't stop staring at his handsome face. "Um.. waiting for someone..." _Who is he?_

"AHHH!" he suddenly hugged her which cause her to freeze. "I am sooo happy to see you again!" he yelled, then he pulled away from her but his hands were still on her arms. "How is grandma in Hokkaido?" he asked, "I cannot believe you're here in Tokyo!"

_He knows me.. but who is he? _"Well.. she is okay, by the way... who-"

_"Haruka?" _

Haruka glanced at the voice, which cause the red-haired man to lose his hold on her. "Toki-H-Hayato." she said, smiling at him. "I've been waiting for you." she said.

Tokiya walked towards Haruka, "Yes. Himura told me you're here." he said, coldly. Then when he was standing beside her, he quickly reached to grabbed Haruka's hand. Trying to show possessiveness "Do you know him?" he asked, glaring at the man.

Haruka felt him squeezing her hand, "Actually.. I don't." she said, in all honest.

The red-haired man frowned, "Hidoi yo~ Haruka-chan.. it's me! Otoya Ittoki! ... Ittoki-kun! The one from the middle school!" he frowned, was about to cry.

"Eh?"

Tokiya narrowed his eyes, "So you're the one..." he smirked, then chuckled while shaking his head.

"Why are you laughing?" Otoya asked.

He smiled evilly at him, "Because I find this funny... that you.. my rival was my fiancee's childhood friend." he narrowed his eyes. "Small world.. after all."

Otoya frowned, "Fiancee?" he looked at Haruka. "Is that true... Haruka-chan?"

Haruka looked at him.

* * *

See you next chapter!

Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)  
Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: .com(/)chettephilip  
You can also visit some of the links located at my profile.


	6. Yellow Rose

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

SHOUTOUT: UTAAAA NO PRINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ON APRIL 2013?! WAAAAA WHY DID IT MOVEEEEE? erm.. ok im done yelling.

**Another note: This is an alternative story for Haruka and Tokiya. And I am sorry for not updating for a month, been busy... really busy. Thanks for waiting!**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 6: Yellow Rose**

* * *

Haruka was walking and it was raining. She was soaked and freezing but she didn't care. She didn't care about her appearance. She just couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. But stupid wasn't the word she actually feels as of this moment, she was angry. Far angry at herself for not recognizing the one person in her school who cared for her in the past. She hurt Otoya, not to mention Tokiya got mad at her.

_"Fiancee? Is that true... Haruka-chan?"_

_"Yes..."_

_Otoya took a deep breath, "and here I thought-"_

_"Let's go Haruka." Tokiya said, grabbing her hand._

_"Wait I am not finish with her yet." Otoya growled at him._

_Tokiya smirked, "Remember Ittoki. She is my fiancee."_

_Haruka allow herself to be pulled away by Tokiya while still looking at the lonely Otoya. But before they could exit the building, Haruka stopped walking. "Please let me go." she said._

_Tokiya looked at her, "What?"_

_"Tokiya-san I.. want to be alone right now."_

_Tokiya was puzzled for a moment and then his face changed and he became angry. "Oh, so that's it huh? You chose your childhood sweetheart?" he asked._

_"No, but-"_

_"Go ahead. I won't stop you." Tokiya growled and walked fast towards the exit of the building._

The needles of freezing rain pounded down on her which made her come back to reality. She walked on blindly, writing in self-loathing and bleak rage for herself. _How come you never even noticed he was your precious friend in the past? But in just a moment... he recognize you? _She sighed, "...and Tokiya-san misunderstood me as well." In a roadway, a car turned and she realized too late as it arched through the wash of water in the gutter, sending a plume of cold, dirty water over her legs. She stopped and saw the familiar car and the window opened.

"Get in." Tokiya's voice was terse, he sounded really angry.

"I would just get a taxi and-"

"I said GET IN!" he yelled. But when she did not move, he growled and went out of the car. He grabbed her and force her to get inside the passenger's seat, then slam the door and went back to the driver's seat. The car started to move and both didn't speak for a couple of minutes. On her seat, Haruka felt her muscles tense and she started to shiver violently. Water was running down from her hair plastered wetly to her head. "What's the matter with you?" Tokiya asked, looking at her through the mirror.

She stared at him through rain-wet eyelashes. "I.. am st-stupid." she said, her teeth were starting to chatter, and she had to clench her jaw to stop them.

"Did he reject you?" he retorted witheringly. In the shifting light of the interior of the car he could see the soaked satin of her dress outline. Her dress was clinging to her like a second skin and she looked half-naked. "Is it really painful to be rejected by someone you truly care?" he asked, She made no answer, because she was shivering. He growled and parked his car on a street. Haruka blinked when she saw him taking off his jacket and give it to her. "here is the jacket. Can you hold on this until we get back home?" he asked. Haruka nodded, then Tokiya resume driving his car.

"Ne.. Tok-Tokiya-san...?" she asked quietly. "A-Am I the-the wo-worst?"

Tokiya looked over his shoulder, when he saw Haruka wearing his jacket, he calmed down. "Seriously.. why are you thinking like that?"

She twisted her head away. "I sa-said tha-that be-because th-the only person th-that is not my fa-family in the past... th-the only pe-person that pro-protected me and ca-cared for me at sch-school.. Ittoki-kun.. I never reco-cognize him.. tha-that made me feel like... a ba-bad friend." she sniffed and felt the rock in her stomach hardened, she felt the flash of self-hatred.

Tokiya took a sigh of relief. _So it's just like that... and here I thought.. she was still not over with him. _He was about to smile but blinked when he remembered the situation. _And why should I care if she still love him? It's not like I... _He stopped at the gate of his mansion and waited for the gates to open. He took a one quick glance at Haruka and frowned. She looks really cold and fragile. When the gates opened, the car entered the residence and the car stopped in front of the mansion; he quickly went out and yelled at Yama that he needed a towel. Then he opened the passenger door, "Stay where you are... let's wait for Yama to give you a towel."

"A-Arigatou.. Tokiya-san..." she bowed her head.

"Haruka." he looked at her, when Haruka lifted her head and slowly look at him. Their eyes met. "You are not a bad person, just because you forgot his face. People change.. and not all people can remember the ones they cared about. I believe, Otoya wouldn't even think you are a bad person for not remembering his face." He leaned forward. "So please.. stop accusing yourself like that... ok?" His voice was low, audible only to her.

"Ok.."

"Good-"

"Here is the towel sir," Yama said, handling the towel to Tokiya. "My goodness Haruka-sama.. what happen to you?"

"Yama, help Haruka to dry up." Tokiya said, "I'll just park the car."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Otoya stood by the plate-glass window of his penthouse, looking out over the rain over Tokyo, Japan. He was wearing his usual white t-shirt, one hand was splayed against the window and the other cradling a glass of whiskey. His face was dark, blank, and lonely. He couldn't believe he finally met Haruka after many years and here in the city. She was too fragile to even go to the city when she was young. It pained him so much to leave her; but when his real dad came to the orphanage to get him... he had to go to the city. _And finally now... I've seen her. It is really because of fate.. it's a destiny why we cross each others path once again._ He closed his eyes and saw Hayato smirking at him.

_"Because I find this funny... that you.. my rival was my fiancee's childhood friend."_

He took a brooding mouthful of the whiskey and coughed. "Correction, Hayato. 'Is' friend. Present. Damn you Hayato. Not 'was' I am still Haruka-chan's friend" he growled, feeling its fire burn down his throat. He never drink, but he chose to do this tonight because he wanted to numb everything inside of him. He wanted the alcohol to shut down all the sensation, all thoughts, All memories, all of his feelings. But it wouldn't work. The more he feels the alcohol the more memories of his past life haunting him. _Ugh. _He wanted to sleep, but he knew with this kind of situation.. he would dream of her, and it would be too painful because with dreams he can't control...

Suddenly, there was a doorbell. He growled and walked towards the entrance to opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked, frowning. A very handsome guy, with long hair and wearing peach pants, white boots, orange t-shirt with white vest and a red scarf around his neck appeared and leaned on the side of the door while smirking. "Ren?"

Ren Jinguuji. The third son of the Jinguji family. Very flirtatious, and plays the saxophone. One of the heirs to rich corporations and a Movie Star as well, He met him when he came to Tokyo and his father introduce him because he loves music as well, they became friends ever since then.

"So... I heard.. you had a clash with Hayato inside the building."

Otoya sighed and went to the sofa, leaving Ren to close the door behind him. "It's not a clash... I just saw Haruka."

Ren blinked, "Wait.. are you talking about.. Hayato's rumored fiancee named Nanami Haruka.. or the Haruka Nanami you can't stop talking about ever since we met?"

Otoya slapped his head. "Both." he groaned. "It turns out she is my Haruka who became.. Hayato's Haruka." he shook his head with disgust.

"oooh..." Ren sat on the sofa across him. "So interesting... now you two aren't just rivals in music, you two are rivals at heart as well.." he said, chuckling.

"I just..I can't believe they are together.. they are too opposite with each other and.. Haruka is.." Otoya sighed dreamily remembering her shocked face. "She's so beautiful..."

"Now I really want to see and meet her." Ren laughed.

"I.. just.." he growled. "No.. she is not for Hayato.. Hayato.. doesn't know how to take care of people... and I don't want Haruka to be hurt... he wasn't sincere about his music... and I bet, he wasn't also sincere about Haruka.. he.. just wants to defeat me-" he paused and realized something.

"Otoya-"

Otoya stood up, "Y-Yeah! Maybe like that.. when he found out that I am his rival.. he.. begun to investigate me and he-he found out Haruka in my past, and then.. he just.. grab her and.. and.. quickly stole her away from me.." he rubbed his hair furiously. "Ahhh! I should save Haruka from him!"

Ren smiled, "Do you want me to help you?"

Otoya blinked, "How?"

"Leave it to me... I will give Haruka back into your arms, in no time." he said, winking.

_Yeah leave it to Ren... he is well experienced with girls and stuff.. _"Okay.. I trust you.. since you're my friend." Otoya nodded. "But we have to hurry, they are engaged after all."

Ren chuckled, "Don't you trust me? I work fast with girls." he said, while taking out a yellow rose from his pocket and kiss it.

* * *

Haruka after taking a bath, chose to wear an oversize T-shirt and was about to go to the kitchen when she heard a piano playing. Excited, she hurriedly got a mug and poured out a coffee from the coffee machine and carried to where the music was coming from, Music Room. She stood at the open door and saw Tokiya playing the piano while his eyes were closed. Haruka closed her eyes as well to focus on the melody that Tokiya was playing. After a few seconds, the music stop and she opened her eyes and saw Tokiya looking at her. She blushed, "Um.. Anou.."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I made you a coffee.. I was wondering if you would like some?" she asked, smiling.

Tokiya nodded, "Thanks." he said.

Haruka handed the mug to him, and watched as he drained the mug in a series of slow pulls. "More?" she asked, as he put the mug down to the nearby table beside the piano. He shook his head and sighed. "Tokiya-san.. I just wanted to say.. thank you."

"For what?"

Haruka blushed and looked away, "I acted like a child earlier.. I did a few tantrums on my own, and I never considered your feelings... but you did not leave me, you still helped me in spite of doing that to you." she bowed in front of him. "Once again, thank you and forgive me for acting like that."

Tokiya looked at her, as she was bowing. He couldn't stop smiling. "You like the melody?" he asked, changing the topic.

Haruka blinked and raised her head. "Melody?"

Tokiya nodded, "The one I am playing. I composed this song a long time ago.. and I just well... haven't finish it." he stared at the piano. "All I have is... Melody.. and no lyrics..."

"But you're good in lyrics right?" Haruka asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

Tokiya looked up, "Not with this... I only have the melody.. I don't have the words.." he looked at her, "Were you shock that I can also play the piano?" he asked. Haruka shook her head. "Some people thought that I don't play instruments.. but I do. I play the guitar, the bass, drums and even piano.. cool huh?" he winked at her.

Haruka blushed returned, but she nodded, "Yes.. totally.. Tokiya-san."

"Heh.." he bowed his head. "How I wish I can finish this song... I want to call it Orpheus."

"Orpheus?" Haruka blinked.

Tokiya nodded. "Yes. Orpheus is a myth song god.. who only loves one woman.. and wants to marry her.. but when he finally married her.. she died.. and since Orpheus really loves her.. he went to the underworld to get his woman..." he smirked at Haruka, "He even composed a song that touched the gods of death and almost save his wife from the underworld." his smile faded. "But..."

Haruka blinked, "But?"

"But in order for Orpheus to be with his wife, he has to take her out of the underworld.. by not looking at her..." he gave her a sad smile, "But he couldn't do that.. they were almost out of the underworld when he couldn't stand not to see her face, he misses her too much.. and then when he looked, his wife vanished."

"That is just so sad.." she said, looking down.

"Indeed." Tokiya nodded and looked at the piano keys.

Haruka close her eyes, "Carved into this chest, the first impact, a fast soul beat. In the silence of the shaken town, where is the angel's song? Wandering the extent of the labyrinth, just feeling, just missing. What is it you desire?"

Tokiya blinked and slowly turned to her.

"Sing your song. Even if separated, I understand. Hear my wind. We are connected under one sky. Endless brand-new sky. Because we are not alone. Your distant love song is flapping its wings. Let's believe in these shiny days, in our absolute heart chain of love." Haruka continued.

"What is that?"

Haruka opened her eyes and flushed with embarrassment. "I- well just a series of words.. if I were Orpheus.. how would I deliver the words?" she looked up into the ceiling. "I will be sad, knowing that I will never see the one I love again.. so I'll say.. my love is my angel... but no matter how far apart we are.. we are connected under one sky.. an endless sky.. because the Love we have for each other.. has wings.. and..."

"..and?" he asked, softly.

She looked back at him, stared into his eyes deeply. "and all I have to do.. is to sing the song.. because a song can reach the one I love." she finished it, while blushing furiously. "It's.. kinda bad huh?"

"It's good." Tokiya smiled, "Well.. actually its-" He paused and gave a massive yawn.

"You should go to bed." she said.

"Yeah I should.. but you're sitting on my bed." he said, pointing it out.

Haruka blinked and looked at the small sofa. "You're sleeping here?" she asked. Tokiya nodded. "But what about the spare bed in your office?"

Tokiya rubbed at the back of his neck, "Actually, I just found out last night that Yama put it away before... so I slept on that sofa last night" he said.

"But you can't fit here." she said, looking at the sofa. "But I can.. do you want to switch places?"

Tokiya grinned, "I am used to it. I sleep in the coach inside my dressing room. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable... knowing that you're trying to help me with this mess."

Haruka blurted out because of concern, "Then.. we can share the bed." she open her mouth because she just realize what she said. Tokiya's eyes widened. "I.. I mean.. well the bed is too large for me.. anyway.." she said, looking down. She could feel her face getting all hot, her face must be like the color of an apple.

Tokiya shot her a heavy-lidded look, "are you sure?"

_Oh God, what did I do?_ But reason overcame fear. He couldn't possibly be comfortable in this small sofa. "B-Besides.. its your bed.. but I am the one who's using it." she said, biting her lips.

"But-"

Gathering her courage, because there's no turning back on what she said. So she raised her head. "...and I trust you, Tokiya-san.. that you won't do anything that I don't want to do." she said, staring directly at him.

"Of course..." Tokiya said, looking down. "But are you really sure about this?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Tokiya-san." she breezed.

* * *

After he took a visit from his friend Otoya, Ren got a sudden text message from his manager. He must go to the agency for an emergency meeting. Now, Ren sat in a leather chair at the head of an oval table around which half a dozen people were seated. They were discussing something about the new movie of Ren. But Ren as usual wasn't interested, nor paying attention. His manager can take care of the decision and his presence was only because he is the celebrity and lead role. He kept playing with his phone; emailing ten girls at the same time, and getting a date with each one of them, while playing with a yellow rose on the other hand.

"Well if you want a fresh support character, we can ask Himura for Hayato's newly fiance. I heard that Himura wanted her to become a star as well." the producer said.

That caught Ren's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. this fiancee of Hayato is quite talented. She loves music and she even played one time with Hayato singing a wonderful song. According to Himura, she is also hardworking and she'll want to debut too in the entertainment world." said one of the people. "Since the Movie is about Music.. I guess she's perfect for the role?" he added.

Ren smirked, "Then let's ask her to join the project."

Everyone looked at him, this was the first time Ren actually involve himself with meetings like this. "Well we have to ask not only Himura, but Haruka and Hayato as well." said the other staff.

Ren smiled, "I'll persuade miss Haruka.. you take care of Hayato for me." he said, looking at the manager.

"I'll do my best Ren." Manager said, smiling.

He put the yellow rose at the table, in front of him. "At last.. we will meet.. Haruka Nanami..." he whispered, smiling.

* * *

Haruka lay facing the edge of the bed, closed her eyes and tried to let her head sink into the pillow, but every tense muscle in her body had other ideas which worries her. She doesn't know why is she feeling something like this. Maybe because this is the first time you have offered someone to sleep beside you? She groaned and slapped her cheeks. _Calm down Haruka. _She almost shrieked when she heard Tokiya entered the bedroom, switch off the lights and felt the bed depress under the weight of his body, she could barely breathe again.

"Sleep well..." Tokiya's voice murmured from close behind her. "and thank you, I really had a crummy back because of the sofa..."

Haruka remained silent. _Sleep well?_ As if she could? _Snap out of it, Haruka. There's a space between you two and this is his bed not yours. _"Um.. Tokiya-san?" she gulped, "Do you sleep in one place or you tend to move a lot?" she asked, but she didn't get an answer from him. After a few minutes, she was about to fall asleep when she found the answer to her question. Tokiya moved and shifted. Haruka felt the weight of his arm over hers. He reached for her and drew her up against him. She gasped but covered her mouth. His bare chest seared through the thin cotton of her shirt _This guy is half naked when sleeping!_ and she felt his warm breath against the expose skin of her shoulder. "Great..." she murmured, now can she sleep? She tried to close her eyes and just relax against him.. She thought she couldn't sleep.. but soon she fell asleep in his arms.

_"Um.. Tokiya-san? Do you sleep in one place or you tend to move a lot?"_

Tokiya wasn't sleeping actually. He just acted as if he was. When he heard Haruka ask that question, he was curious of what she will do if ever he reached out for her. He was totally surprised when Haruka didn't even move away from him. She accepted him and it felt so good to hold her, too good. He acknowledged. But after that feeling, he remembered the reunion scene between Otoya and Haruka's inside the building. The encounter truly made him worry. He tightened his arm around Haruka's sleeping form and she instinctively snuggled closer against him. Tokiya had to control his gasp. _Okay she's sleeping now, so you better try to sleep as well. _He noted to himself. He buried his face to Haruka's hair and finally lost himself in the soft and fragrance of Haruka's hair.

* * *

The Next Morning, Tokiya woke as sunshine steamed through the windows. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel irritated when he woke up. He wasn't a morning person but now he felt as if he slept a long time. Could it be because of the certain girl beside him? He carefully sat on the bed and let his eyes wander over her slumbering form. She certainly is beautiful, and she's really a genuine and pure hearted woman. She came to Tokyo only to help him clear out the mess. She left her comfort zone just to help him for a few months. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the knock at the door and Yama came in.

"Miss Haruka breakfast-" he stopped and saw both Haruka and Tokiya at the bed. "Um.. sorry sir for disturbing." he quickly close the door.

Tokiya was shocked, his jaw dropping but furiously blushing. He knew that he locked the door last night so how come... He groaned, as he remembered. "Computer..." he slapped his forehead. "I should re-program you." he glared at the computer at the corner of his bed. He almost forgot that the computer was programmed to open his bedroom in the morning because Yama had a hard time to wake him up before. He was about to stand up when Haruka move. He froze, could it be he woke her up? But Haruka only move, her feet stroking back and forth, a tiny movement. "So Haruka-chan is a sensualist eh?" he grinned. His eyes traveled once again, and saw the edge of her shirt now rode even higher on those slender legs, exposing the gentlest hint of the curve of her buttocks as she lay half-sprawled on her stomach. He swallowed. "Ugh.. I need to leave before.." he shook his head, he carefully covered Haruka's bare legs with his bed sheet and quickly went to the bathroom to change and left the room abruptly. When Tokiya came downstairs, he saw Himura sipping his morning coffee, while reading the newspaper.

"I'd take you had a better sleep, knowing that finally Haruka slept with you?" he asked, not looking at Tokiya.

He felt his face became hot, "Wha-"

"You two weren't sleeping in one bed before, but last night you did. I was suspicious about you two at first but not anymore." he said, putting the coffee mug to the plate. "I checked on Miss Haruka yesterday, since your bed room door opens at exact six in the morning." he said, Tokiya cursed, he must remind himself to reprogram the computer. He just took a sit and poured coffee on his mug. "Speaking of Miss Haruka.. I heard her talent.. she's good."

"I told you." Tokiya said, sipping his coffee.

"I want her to debut." he said, "Will you let me?"

Tokiya frowned, "If she wants too, I can't stop her."

"She's already wanted." Himura said, smirking. Tokiya blinked. "Ren Jinguiji wanted her in his movie. She was suppose to be a supporting character, but he wants her to be the leading lady. What do you say?"

"Ren Jinguji? Isn't he the playboy movie star?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes."

"Over my dead body." Tokiya frowned.

"Don't you trust your fiancee?" Himura blinked.

Tokiya growled, "The Issue here is not about trust.. it's about his character and Haruka is just a beginner.. it's like putting a Lamb in a wolf's territory."

There was a sudden paused before Himura nodded, "You're right. But how can Haruka become strong if you keep her locked up in this castle?" he asked, smiling. "Remember Tokiya... if she is the woman for you, she must be strong and can handle many things, especially the things that you do."

Tokiya glared at him, "Suit yourself. Just don't let that playboy touch my Haruka." he growled.

* * *

By the time, Himura and Haruka found the table where Ren should be. Himura excused himself and told her after the meeting she could just go back home by riding a cab. After all, the meeting is for Haruka only. Haruka told Himura that she can take care of herself.

Ren wanted ladies to wait for him, so he decided to let Miss Haruka Nanami to wait for a couple of minutes or maybe an hour.. it depends on his mood. After an hour of waiting; he decided to approach her. But walking towards her, made him freeze for a minute. What surprised him was this lady waited for an hour yet she is still fresh and she's still looking okay and... "Beautiful..." he blurted out.

_"Haruka is.. She's so beautiful..."_

Now he knows Otoya wasn't lying when he said. She's wearing a white simple dress, with no make-up and her beautiful golden eyes... her orange hair wait.. was it red? Never mind about the color.. she was just too damned perfect. He shook his head and resume walking towards her. No woman made a great impact on him, until he met her. Wait.. maybe she is not Haruka? he shook his head, no.. he precisely told Himura to let Haruka Nanami sit on that place. He cleared his throat and smiled when he finally arrived at their table. "Na-na-mi... Haruka?" he asked, _Damn.. she's even more beautiful up close..._

"Yes?" she asked, smiling.

_Bella Ragazza.. she's an angel..._ He took a sit across her. For the first time in his life, he couldn't find the words to flirt with her. He just sat there, stared into her lovely face and speechless.. he was too damn speechless.

"I heard you want me in your movie?" Haruka asked,

"Yeah..." he said, still looking at her. His jaw dropping.

"As a leading lady?" Haruka asked again.

"Yeah..." he answered.

"But I am just a beginner and I really don't know if I can do it... so.." Haruka blinked, "Um.. I.. sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong in my face?" Haruka asked, starting to get nervous.

Ren blinked, "Um.. no.. ah.. well...there's nothing wrong in your face...Little Lamb..." he said, smiling.

"Lamb?" she asked.

"Yeah.. I love Lambs." he flirted.

"Oh.. okay.." she said, feeling uneasy now. "I am.. uh.. going now.. Mr...?" she stood up.

"Ren.. Ren Jinguuji" he said, standing up as well as taking off the yellow rose from his pocket and give it to her.

She stared for a moment and received the yellow rose. "Thank you... Ren Jinguuji-san." and then she offered him a handshake.

Ren looked at her, and at her hand. "I have a better idea." he grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled her towards him, he slid one arm around her slender waist, and pulled her against his hips before lowering his head and taking her lips with his own. The instant his lips touched hers he knew that he wanted this woman. He doesn't care if its Otoya's Haruka or Hayato's Haruka. Haruka gasped and pushed him really hard, when Ren loosened up and stopped the kiss; he received a slap from Haruka. "M-Miss.."

"The Worst..." she whispered, she was about to run away when Ren grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" she yelled.

He let go of her. "I am sorry.." Ren blinked, this wasn't him. He never apologize in kissing. "I just had the urge to-" he shook his head. "um.. forgive me." he said.

Haruka shivered, "Good bye.. Jinguuji-san." she said, and with that she run towards the street to get a taxi.

"Merda!.. quello che mi ha fatto fare?" he growled in Italian.

"Nice shot Jinguuji-san!" someone yelled at the crowd.

Ren blinked and saw a photographer; he approached him. "You caught that scene? It was suppose to be a practice for the movie" he said, lying.

"Oh I see.. do not worry, I am just practicing as a photographer... I am not really a paparazzi or something." he chuckled.

Ren blinked, and an idea struck him. "Say.. how much is that picture?" he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

**Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)**  
**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: .com(/)chettephilip**  
**You can also visit some of the links located at my profile.**


	7. The Valentine's Day Performance

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

**SHOUTOUT: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ITS ALMOST APRIL! HAYAKKUU! (erm done yelling)**

**Another note: Okay this is a valentine's special for all of you who waited.. and its a long chapter one!  
(Only this will be the long chapter so enjoy it :P)**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 7: The Valentine's Day Performance**

* * *

"Traffic sir.." said His driver, looking at him.

But he didn't hear the driver, Because his eyes were on someone else. His purple but sometimes blue eyes tracking the young lady as she slipped from the taxi and went to the playground. Her orange short, reddish-orange hair hid her face and her beautiful bright yellow eyes for a while but when she raised her head up, he was totally amazed at their color. Though- something is not right, her slender arms crept around herself in a hug that shows loneliness. _But_ _who cares about her?_ He'd been consumed with restless energy, his mind was full of things, such as his family's business. He is the eldest and the scion to the Hijiirikawa's Group and thus was raised strictly by his father.

_"Is this what you really want?" _

His friend's words echoing in his mind. Yes, He will become the heir to their business because it was his destiny ever since he was born. But on the other hand, he really didn't enjoy being in the company. He tried to bring the subject to his father awhile ago, which lead to a horrible argument. Thus, making him stepped out of their mansion and wander around. He didn't know what to do after that, then all of the sudden, He saw her.. the lady standing at the street with much grace, beauty and probably desire... He shook his head,

_No. Loneliness. She looks like me. _

Her head bowed, her shoulders slightly slumped, the look of someone in grief or in pain.

_A connection?_

He felt the car started to move again. "Stop." he commanded. The car halted and he opened the door.

"But Sir."

"Park the car here and wait for me." he said, but his eyes were on the lady.

"...Okay sir."

But before he could approach her, she run towards some kids who were obviously having a problems. Silently, he walked towards them and started to observe them.

_"What's wrong?"_ the lady asked.

_"He tried to bullied me!"_ said the girl, while crying.

_"I did not!"_ the boy yelled, while blushing._ "I'm just telling her that she can't play our game! It's baseball and It's only for the guys!"_ he defended.

The Lady frowned, then an idea struck her. _"Ahh! I know something that we can all do today."_ she smiled, while the kids stared at her. _"Let's sing!"_ she added.

_"Pfft. Borrringgg."_ said the boy.

The lady smirked,_ "You are just chicken, to sing."_

The boy blushed,_ "I.. I can sing!_" he pouted, "I have the best voice in this neighborhood!" he added, the other guys nodded.

_"Then show Oneechan that."_ The lady smiled,

_"Let's sing! Let's sing!"_ said the girl while tugging at her clothes.

The boy looked at his friends and nodded, he accepted the challenge._ "What are we going to sing? Obaasan?"_ the boy smirked.

_"Obaa-"_ She cleared her throat, she ignored that insult and thought for a minute. _"Ah! Let's sing a foreign song."_ she pointed out at the boy. _"If you can."_

The boy blushed, _"I.. know foreign songs!" _

_"Let's sing Twinkle! Twinkle!"_ said the girl.

_"Sissy stuff."_ said the boy.

The lady smiled, _"Oooh.. He is a coward."_ she said, looking at the girl while teasing the boy.

_"I am not! I am just not going to sing that Sissy song! Besides guys don't like to sing that song!"_ the boy yelled.

He saw her troubled face, it's time to interfere. "Twinkle, Twinkle.. Little Star... How.. I wonder.. what you are..." he sung it beautifully, The lady and the kids blinked and looked at him. The boy gasped, "I'm singing the sissy song." he knelt down at the boy while smiling. "Can you do it?"

And in a few moments, they all started to sing that song. It caught a lot of attention, from girls to boys... kids to teenagers, more and more people surround them and started to join the song and in the end of the tenth song, everyone applauded.

"Aaahh you are so right Obaasan! it's fun to sing!" said the boy.

The lady force a smile, "That's great, but do not call me Obaasan."

"... _granny_ then?" said the boy in english. Before she could reply, the kids' parents yelled at their children to go home. "I am going home _granny!_" the boy teased and run away.

He started to laugh really hard.

"That is rude." the lady pouted, while looking at the kids exiting the park.

"Gomen. Gomen." He stopped laughing but he was still smiling. "You have such a beautiful voice." he agreed, _and not only that... she is beautiful.. _

The lady blushed and nodded. "Thanks-"

"Masato." he said, looking at her. The lady looked at him straightly. "Hijiirikawa Masato." he offered her a handshake.

"Haruka.. Nanami." she replied softly while accepting his handshake. "You're the one to talk, you have such a great voice as well." she said, as they let go of their hands.

That surprised him, "Really?" he asked.

"You must love singing."

"Actually I do-" he stopped and a bitter smile twisted his lips as he watched her eyes. _I love music... I really do love music..._ He shook his head. "Anyway.. I am glad you are fine." he said, looking at the sky, it turned orange for it's almost night.

"Huh?" Haruka asked.

He looked back at her once again, "Betsuni.." he smiled at her more. "Do you want a ride home?" he asked.

Haruka shook her head, "No.. I'll just get a taxi." she stood in front of him and bowed. "Nice to meet you.. Hiijirikawa-san..." she said, and then left him.

Masato watched her go, wondered what really happened to her? as if the weight of the world rested on those slight shoulders? He couldn't bring himself to call to her, so he just let her be... because he knew how that felt, He understood that kind of face she's making.

* * *

Haruka gasped feeling the cold water splashed over her. She bit back an unladylike curse and tore off her wet blouse. She pushed back the thick strand of her hair and tied it into ponytail. _I better wash up before somebody might see me._ She thought as she managed to shrug free of her blouse and bra. "Great Haruka.. just Great." she whispered. Her bra landed on the towel rail next to her wet blouse, pulling a face at her half-naked reflection, she extracted a handful of tissues from the tissue rack.

The door suddenly opened, came a familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine, "What the hell are you doing?" Tokiya asked in a voice so cold it froze her brain.

Her head jerked up. In the mirror her stunned gaze met his dark eyes. Hot color washed up from her face down to her naked chest as she grabbed her discarded blouse, but at the sudden movement, her bra landed onto the floor. "Um.. well- actually Yama doesn't know that I-"

"I told you that you don't have to work here." he said icily. "You are not the housekeeper in this place."

"Yes but-" she blurted out, heart pounding so heavily in her chest she was afraid he might hear it. "But I am bored and the only thing that I am good at is cleaning-" His brows lifted. For a disturbing few seconds he let his unreadable gaze roam her face, then he approached her, picked up the bra and held it out to her. She snatched the material away from his hand. "T-Thank you." But he didn't move. His black lashes drooping over his greenish-blue eyes and kept roaming at her. "C-Can you please go?" she asked.

Tokiya finally realized what he was doing, he blushed and drawled, and he frowned at the bucket full of soap. "Sorry." and left the bathroom.

Haruka knew she was in trouble as she resume wiping the water on her chest. After that, she dressed up and took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom but she realized that it was empty, so she walked into the hall with her head high and found him on the terrace.

Once out in the terrace, she saw Tokiya turned hastily at her. "What are you doing there?"

"Like I said.. I was bored so I thought I-" she sighed. "I am sorry."

He dismissed her words with another hard-eyed stare. "You were supposed to be my fiancee."

"How about.. training to become a wife?" she asked, blushing.

"I will never let my wife do household chores." he whispered and took a deep breath.

"We are after all pretending.. don't we.. Ichinose-san?" she asked, looking at him sternly. "Anyway.. I better go back, I made a huge mess on your bathroom and-"

"I am very observant.. when it comes to things that I am interested in." he said, negligently. his eyes were intent. Haruka blinked with confusion. "In other words... I knew why you were doing this."

This was exactly the sort of thing she expected once she saw him. Should she tell him what happen? "I.. went out this morning-" she knew she sounded stiff, but she couldn't be as relaxed as he was. Because something did happen, and she was ashamed that she let it happen.

He interrupted her thoughts with another question, "To meet Ren Jinguuji right?"

"Yes..." she bowed down.

"And.. what happen?" he asked.

"Nothing..."

"Haruka... Something happen... you are bothered by it."

"Actually nothing happen." she said, still looking at the marble floor.

"You look sad.. and confused.. and you aren't like this before."

Before she could tell him the truth, Himura appeared and walked towards them. "So how is your meeting of Ren Jinguuji?" he asked.

"I dumped the offer." she said without expression.

"Why?" Himura gaping at her.

"I better go back to clean the mess I've done in the bathroom-"

"Why?" Himura asked again.

Haruka looked angrily at Himura which made Himura blinked, Tokiya cleared his throat. "Let's not force her to say the details. She dumped the project then that's okay."

"But Tokiya-"

"That's o-kay." Tokiya said, glaring at Himura.

* * *

"You were what?" Masato's eyes widened in surprised as he looked at his friend Ren Jinguuji sitting on the couch of his penthouse.

"I was slapped." he said again. "By someone I kissed." he frowned at his friend laughing. "Yeah. Yeah. Very funny."

"It's the first time that happened!" he exclaimed.

Ren groaned, "and the first one that I really wanted to kiss."

Masato shook his head, "Well I am not really into gossip, but this is interesting.. so I would want some details." he sat on the other couch looking at his friend.

"She's something else.." Ren said, sighing. "But she doesn't want me." he shrugged and closed his eyes.

"A Lady like that exist?" Masato asked, teasingly. "I mean.. No lady couldn't resist your charms."

"I thought so... but she is different, she even dumped me before I could confess." he opened his eyes and looked at him. "For real and even for work. She was supposed to be my leading lady at my upcoming film" he stretched his arms and groaned.

Masato blinked, "Wow.. she's admirable."

He reached something in his shirt pocket, "She's beautiful." Ren said, giving the picture to him.

Masato reached for the picture, "Well let's how beautiful-" he paused seeing the shocked face of the lady in the picture while Ren closing his eyes and kissing her passionately. She's the same woman she met in the playground. "Haruka?" he asked.

"...mm.. that's her name.. Haruka-" he blinked, "You know her?"

Masato frowned, "Now I get it why she seem so depressed..." he whispered.

"Hey."

"You shouldn't kiss anyone like this!" Masato said, his face turned sour, throwing the picture at him.

Ren blinked, "W-What?" he asked, "Normally you would encourage me to be bold and to take that woman into my arms... but this time-"

"Haruka is different!" he scowled at him. Ren's jaw dropped and he was shocked at his reaction too. "I mean.."

"So... you _knew_ her?" Ren asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I am going back.." Masato hurriedly picked up his coat and without looking at his friend, he went opened the door and slammed it really hard.

Ren jumped at the sudden outburst of his friend, then he remembered Otoya and Hayato... He smirked, as he looked at the picture that landed on the couch. "Ehh... so now I have three rivals..." he smiled, "Demo... this wolf.. likes this little lamb... and he won't lose to these other wolves that wants you... my little lamb." he added.

* * *

It was dinner time, and Himura got a call earlier and left the mansion which leaves Haruka and Tokiya alone in the dinning room for dinner; but sometimes Yama and his robot come in to serve their food. They ate in silence for the first time. Haruka deep in thought, while Tokiya observing her.

"So... what happened between you and Ren?" He raised his dark brows. Haruka sighed, "If you think that I am going to let go of that... you're wrong."

Color warmed her cheeks, "We.. met and introduced ourselves.. he acted a little rude and.. I told him that I don't want to be partnered by him."

He smiled but in his eyes, Haruka could tell that he did not believe her. "Ren Jinguuji is never rude to ladies..." he narrowed his eyes, "Especially to someone like you." his mouth firmed.

Haruka shot him an impatient frown, "What do you want me to say? That Jinguuji-san made me wait for an hour to meet him and that-"

"He what?" he exclaimed.

"He made me wait for an hour." she murmured.

"I see..." Tokiya looked at her plate, he noticed it was almost untouched. "What else?" he asked, looking back at her.

Haruka didn't want this, so she stood up and put the napkin on the table top, "If you will excuse me-"

"No."

She froze. "No?"

"You heard me right, Haruka - No." His voice was so cold and there was a dark scowl on his brow as he threw down his own napkin at the table. Then he walked towards her. "If you don't want to spill it out... I am gonna _make_ you."

Haruka stepped backward, "Ichinose-san.. please-" her voice shaky and found herself trapped between Tokiya's muscular arms while she was leaning on the cold wall of the dinning room.

"That's Tokiya for you my dear." he growled, a nerve pulsing in his tightly clenched jaw as he towered over her. "... now.. spill it out.. or I will make you." he muttered impatiently.

"Ichi-" she paused when Tokiya narrowed his eyes. "To-Tokiya.. what if someone sees us-" she put her hands and placed them against Tokiya's chest, with the intention of pushing him away from her, but it was a very bad idea. Her hands remain, His chest felt very warm to her touched through the soft material of his blue shirt, his muscles flexed beneath her fingers and the smell of his cologne, twilight star very seductive, combined with hot male was almost overwhelming to her senses. She stared up at Tokiya with wide, apprehensive eyes.

His eyes warmed, "You have the sexist mouth I've ever seen..." he murmured, He took a deep breath. "Haruka.. I am going to kiss you now." he warned her harshly.

"W-Wait- Tokiya! No!" she yelled in protest.

Tokiya smirked, "Wait.. Tokiya.. Yes." he contradicted firmly before lowering his head and capturing those full and tender lips with his own, groaning low in his throat as his lips tasted her once again. He still remembered how good her lips were when they kissed before.

Haruka groaned as Tokiya kissed her with gentle exploration, sipping, tasting as his mouth over and against hers with a slow languor that was a torture to the senses. She almost shrieked when he lowered himself more against her with a low groan, instantly making her aware of body as he was pressed to hers. Her hands glided up his chest and over his shoulders, until her fingers at last became entangled with his spiky dark blue hair.

_"Ahem."_

Tokiya cursed as he pulled back slightly and looked at Himura's face. Haruka at once felt abandoned without the heat of those exploring lips against her own. "What do you want?" he glared at him.

"You are forgetting that there's a bedroom in this house." he smirked, adjusting his glasses.

Haruka then, came back to reality and saw Himura standing not too far away from them. "Oh my God.." she murmured, her expression was stricken. She looked down and tried to straightened her blouse.

"And you are forgetting that this is my house." Tokiya growled at him.

Himura shrugged, "Well if you want your beloved Haruka to look like that in front of me then I won't object." he smiled at him. Pointing at the blushing Haruka and her lips were swollen because of Tokiya's kisses.

"Teme." Tokiya clenched his fist. "I didn't invite you to live with us in the first place-"

"Anyway... I really don't plan to interrupt you two... but I have an announcement to make."

"... and this couldn't wait?" Tokiya asked.

"The president wants to know your answer, A-S-A-P"

Haruka took a deep breath and force herself to looked at Tokiya because she felt Tokiya stiffened.

"A valentines day concert from our president, for the company." Himura put the two envelops at the table. "You were invited to perform.. with Miss Haruka."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tokiya asked, softly looking at Haruka sitting at the opposite couch. He frowned as he remembered he was about to turn the offer down when Haruka interrupted them and said that they will do it.

"Yes." she said, as she looked down at the table filled with music sheets that Tokiya gave her. It was the music sheets from Hayato's music. "Besides, I will only have to play two songs with you right?" she asked.

"Valentines day is five days away..." he shook his head, and looked down at the music sheet in dismay. "I don't think you can memorize these chords in the piano for five days-" he knew the chords were difficult when you play them into the piano.

"You're right... but-" she looked at him.

He raised his head and met her gaze, "But?"

"But I want to do this." Haruka said, looking straightly at him. "I want to overcome this feeling...of anxiety."

"Do you really want to debut?" he asked, frowning.

She looked up at the music room ceiling. "I want to do the things that I can't do before... and I want to show to myself that my previous life won't stop me from attaining the impossible things-"

"Previous life?"

She looked at him, "I never imagined that I would leave my hometown..." she smiled, "I used to be a sickish.. weak girl.. you knew that."

He nodded, "Yeah.. those girls from the past... right?"

She nodded as well, "Yes. I want to show to myself that they were wrong... that I can stop depending on others... and start depending on myself."

"Was this because you met your childhood friend, Otoya?" he frowned down at the music sheet as if they were bomb about to go off.

"This is more than that, Tokiya-san..."

He glanced up, and remembered the first time he debuted. He understood her.. he just wants to be sure. "I used to have that feeling.. when my mom left us.. so.." he breathed deeply. "... what are we going to play for them?" he asked.

"How about the Orpheus?" she asked, smiling.

Those dark green-bluish eyes flashed in warning. "The music isn't finish yet-"

"We can finish it." she said, her eyes filled with determination.

His expression was amused as he lean back against the couch, "Persuade me."

"It's valentines day... and its a kind of song that connects people even they are far away right?" she asked, her cheeks heated with embarrassed color.

"Okay." Tokiya smiled, "Let's do it.. but on two conditions." Haruka blinked, "The first one to perform is Orpheus and you have to play it with Keyboard, can you learn that instrument for a few days?" he asked, she nodded. "Good. the second one.. will be a guitar performance.. played by you."

"What-"

"Your song... finish it for me... will you?"

* * *

_"Masato."_

Masato stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked at his father. "What is it?" he asked coldly.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his voice firm.

"Does it matter?" he asked, glaring at him.

"Masato. I did not raise you to talk to me that way!" he rebuked him. Masato sighed and took another step. "Masato! I am still talking here!"

"I am tired Papa. Can you just let go of me for tonight?" he asked, not looking at him.

"Very well." His father frowned, "But we will talk about your decision earlier. I cannot let that one slide." he warned him.

"This is still my life." he murmured wryly.

He narrowed his eyes, he heard his son. "You were born to inherit the company"

Masato glared once again to his father and resume walking upstairs. He slammed his fist on his table once he reached his bedroom. He shivered from his father's words. He really doesn't have any choice anymore huh?

_"You must love singing."_

This time it was Haruka's words echoed in his mind.

_"You must love singing." _

He clenched his fist and walked on the other side of his adjacent room. There, he saw his piano untouched, he smiled and approached the instrument. He took a seat at the piano bench and as he plays the piano softly, he thought about the lady he met earlier. He smiled and shifted the instrumental music to the melody of Twinkle, Little star. He closed his eyes and begun to play the song as he imagine the lady and kids singing. Until his version of Twinkle little star became different, adding a few chords, run and arpeggios. He played it over and over again until his heart was satisfied.

* * *

"This time. I prefer on the left side of the bed." Tokiya teased Haruka "Besides, its my bedroom." he added.

"But I slept last night here-" she looked at the bed. This conversation before leaping into the bed with Tokiya was pretty useless but Tokiya wanted her space. Having returned from the bathroom in an orange t-shirt and yellow pajamas she slept in, she saw the soft glow of the bedside lamp revealed that Tokiya was usual, only wearing his pajamas and he is naked on top. "... and I am a woman.. so.. shouldn't you wear something on your top?" she asked, nervously.

"That would be a good idea if... I sleep with my t-shirt on." He nodded. "You should be grateful, I don't sleep naked." he eyed her mockingly across the width of the bed. Her flushed face was quite fascinating.

Haruka blushed furiously. "W-Why do you want to be on this side?" Haruka asked, returning to the subject they left earlier.

"Because the pillow and that side.. smells like you." Tokiya gave her a heavenly sigh then winked at her.

Haruka's face was red as an apple now, "Stop that Tokiya-san." she looked away.

He chuckled, "I was kidding, you can sleep on your side and I'll sleep mine." He paused. "Shall we?" he quirked one dark brow as he looked across the bed at her.

Haruka bit her lips then moistened them, "I should just sleep in the couch-Oh!" she broke off when Tokiya pulled her arm and both landed on the bed, it was a move she hadn't expected. "Tokiya-"

"Yama and the others are going to sneak early in the morning to look at us," he looked at her. "Besides.. didn't we slept together last night?"

"Tokiya-san-"

"It's cold tonight, It will be much warmer if you are here." he whispered, laying the bed fully now and then tapping the bed.

Haruka wasn't sure any extra warmth was necessary. Her cheeks were already warm and flushed and the palm of her hands slightly damp. She groaned and lay on the bed fully with Tokiya now.

"Better.. Much better." Tokiya murmured. His arms moved about her waist as he pulled her into his side and gently pressed her head down onto the warmth of his chest. Haruka shrieked, "Just close your eyes and go to sleep, Haruka." he instructed her huskily in the darkness.

As if she could relax! How can she possibly do that when she was snuggled against his warm and naked chest, her fingers could finally able to touch that silky spiky hair not to mention the hardness of his chest? "Tokiya-" she felt his heart beat increasing.

"Mmm.. this is nice...so comfortable..." He settled more comfortably into the pillows.

Little does Haruka knows, Tokiya was just acting. The truth was, he was nervous, no.. more like in panic. How can he comfortable when her hair spilling silky on his chest, the softness of her chest pressing into his?

"Tokiya-san?"

"What?" Tokiya asked.

"What's that noise?" she murmured.

Tokiya rolled his eyes, "Probably my teeth grinding together."

"But why?"

"Just go to sleep." Tokiya commanded, his jaw was tightly clenched as he determinedly held the growing desire for her in check. After a few minutes though, the two of them fell asleep comfortably with each other, as they cuddle in the night.

The next days, the two of them worked on their song inside the music room. Haruka helping Tokiya with the lyrics and after a few days, practicing the music that they will perform. It was hectic and rush, but both of them enjoyed each others company as they build music together.

* * *

Otoya frowned as he entered the famous restaurant for celebrities. Along with his father, Shinning Saotome... one of the famous Idol and own a prestigious school. Before, he thought that his parents were his real parents but when he was in the middle school, his real father came up and took him away from Haruka. Thus, he came to Tokyo and studied in his father's school. After a few years, he debuted as a singer in the Shinning Saotome's Company. He didn't hate Parties but after his encounter with Haruka and Tokiya, he begun to locked himself up into his room which was noticed by his father. So in order for him not to shut himself up into the world, they came together in this special Valentines dinner.

_"Otoya."_

Otoya looked and saw his friends Ren Jinguuji and Masato Hiijirikawa approaching him with drinks in their hand. "Hey." he said. "Were you invited as well?" he added.

Masato gave the glass to Otoya, "We're here.. aren't we?" he asked.

"Are you still sad about the encounter?" Ren asked, looking at him.

"Encounter?" Masato asked.

Ren smirked, "Oh I probably.. didn't tell you.. Otoya is Haruka's childhood friend."

Otoya blinked and looked at Masato, while Masato looked back at him. "You know Haruka?" Otoya asked.

"We.. met each other at the playground.. five days ago." he said, "I didn't know you know her as well?" he asked.

Ren put his hand on both of his friends' shoulder. "And I forgot to tell you Masato... that Haruka Nanami.. is Hayato's fiance."

"What?" Masato abruptly looked at Ren.

_Bingo._ Ren smirked._ My lamb has caught another wolf's eyes._ He just smiled.

_"And now.. ladies and gentleman.. to start our valentine's dinner presentation... our first performer for this evening is non-other our star, Hayato." said the announcer._

"Speaking of the devil." Otoya growled, glaring at him.

"Happy Valentines day to you all." His voice echoed inside the room. "and thank you for coming to our company's valentines day dinner. To start this dinner concert.." he smiled, ".. and since it's valentines day.. May I introduced to you.. my Lovely fiancee.." he turned around and held his hand up.

Otoya, Ren and Masato's eyes widened.

"... Haruka Nanami."

Haruka emerged from the backstage and approached Tokiya. She reached for Tokiya's hand before she took her bow, the audience clapped their hands.

Otoya, Ren and Masato's jaw dropped.

She was wearing a red satin formal evening dress, with V-neck, shoulder straps that cross in back, glittering embellishments front and back, the gown hugging her curvaceous body. She was also in make-up and wearing a crystal necklace.

"Damn." Ren cursed; Otoya and Masato looked at him, he smiled nervously.

Tokiya escorted Haruka to the expensive keyboard, after that Haruka started to play the music. She played the introduction and Tokiya begun to sing his song.

_whooo... whoo..oohhh.._

kono mune ni kizamareta _  
First Impact, Fast Soul Beat  
seijaku ni yureru machi __  
ANJU no uta wa doko e?  
samayotta meiro no hate __  
Just Feeling, Just Missing  
ima kimi wa nani o negau?_

Haruka lip sing the music as she played the keyboard and adding a few effects, and her skillful fingers playing the keyboard very well, sometimes glancing at Tokiya's singing the song. She just began to play the keyboard for the past five days but she enjoyed every minute of it, it was a little different than piano but because of her knowledge, she didn't had a hard time learning to play the instrument.

_Sing Your Song __  
hanaretetemo wakaru yo  
Hear My Wind __  
tsunagatte iru sora wa hitotsu_

The people could see the passion in Haruka's eyes as she played the keyboard and synth, they couldn't stop staring at the two of them.

_kagirinai Brand-New Sky bokura wa  
hitori ja nai kara  
HARUKA na kimi no RABU SONGU __habataite_

Tokiya glanced at Haruka once he sang the lyrics with her name on it, he remembered how Haruka blushed when they wrote the lyrics. He argued that he wanted 'Haruka's name' mention in the lyrics of his song so they thought of a good lyric that describe her name.

_shinjiyou Shiny Days futari no  
zettai teki na "ai no Heart Chain"  
We'll Have An Innocent Dream. __  
Feel Me, Touch Me.  
kono kudou ga mirai dakara  
sou, yoake o matsu sekai e…  
hibike Orpheus Heart_

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. They were hearing a beautiful performance from the two of them. Haruka closed her eyes as she begun to add more effects. The audience could see how happy they are playing as a pair.

"Those two are indeed a couple." said the other celebrity, Otoya hearing this he glared at Tokiya.

_sore ga tsumi da toshite mo __  
Believe My Pain. Believe Your Voice  
kamawazu idaki yosetai __  
kakusareta namida goto  
kamisama wa kimagure sa __  
Shakin' Minds, Shakin' Love  
nani o tamesou to shiteru?_

Sing My Song _  
kono omoi wa kienai  
No More Cry __  
tagiru youna ima o kogase_

"She knows how to play Keyboard?" Masato asked he couldn't believe it but he was only looking at Haruka while she's enjoying playing the expensive intrument.

"Actually she knows how to play piano...so its easy for her to learn the keyboard, her grandmother taught her." Otoya sadly smiled, "I knew she can play like that ever since we were kids.."__

tatoe hora Cloudy Sky nijinde  
kokoro ga naite mo  
taiyou no youna aide _hikarasete  
yasashi sa de shimai konda kizuato  
isso KISU de fusagasete_

We'll Make The Future's World. _  
Feel Me, Touch Me.  
todoKIMASU KA? __  
saKOEMASU KA?_

Tokiya looked at Haruka, their eyes met. Tokiya winked at her, which almost cause Haruka to make mistake with her chords. Tokiya controlled not to laugh and kept singing and enjoying his performance.__

Sing Our Song _  
sono namida o koete  
Make Your Wing __  
futari dake no sora o mezase_

_kagirinai...  
Brand-New Sky bokura wa  
hitori ja nai kara  
HARUKA na kimi no RABU SONGU __habataite  
shinjiyou Shiny Days futari no_

"How come he is not singing anymore in public?" Shinning Saotome asked the president as he looked at Tokiya.

"Because that is not his strength." the president said, looking at them.

"I don't see this is his weakness. He is good." Shinning Saotome said.

"He is more of an actor than a singer." said the president, "I just let him perform now because of his fiancee."

"Why don't you try again? Make him a singer... He debuted as one right?" Shinning Saotome looked at his friend, the president frowned.

_zettai teki na "ai no Heart Chain"  
We'll Have An Innocent Dream. __  
Feel Me, Touch Me.  
kono kodou ga mirai dakara  
sou, yoake o matsu sekai e…  
hibike Orpheus Heart..._

Tokiya finished the song using a higher pitch which made the people stand up and gave them a standing ovation. Tokiya smiled and looked at Haruka who was clapping her hands as well. He remembered the first time he debuted, he felt something like this. He wiped his sweat and bowed. "Thank you.. Thank you very much... and now.. I would like to introduce to you once again, my fiancee.. Haruka Nanami to sing us her song." he panted but he was totally happy for the song they finished turned out really great.

The staff gave Haruka her guitar, which cause her to panic. Tokiya was about to leave the stage when she reached for him; Tokiya nodded but she shook her head. The people started whispering.

"You can do this." Tokiya said, Haruka shook her head. Tokiya cupped her face, "You're beautiful.. you're the best... I'll be watching you on the front stage." He kissed her forehead and jumped down the stage, showing to Haruka where he is.

Haruka looked around, while holding her guitar. Then her eyes caught Otoya nodding, encouraging her to play. She remembered how Otoya cheered and encouraged her when they were little. She took a deep breath, and then she saw the guy smiling at her who she met in the playground, then her eyes looked back at Tokiya giving him thumbs up sign. "Um.. t-this song.. is called..My lost heart..." she started to play the guitar softly. The whispers in the audience died as they heard her play the instrument.

_mayoi konda RABIRINSU __yoru no naka_  
_hontou no kimochi __nani mo wakaranakute_  
_tsuki kara nigeta __usagi mitai_  
_modoranai __tokei o mitsumete ita_

Her voice sounded shaky but she continued to play and sing the song, she made a quick deep breath.

_kono mama jikan ga __modoreba nante_  
_kitto __chotto __wagamama kana_  
_kono oozora no shita __minna e to _  
_tsunagatteru no ni nande darou_  
_kotaete __My Song_

She closed her eyes... her voice echoing inside the restaurant, she remembered the time when Otoya would sit beside her as she play the guitar and then another memory now with Tokiya standing in front of her, the first time they met... his warm eyes looking at her as he heard her sing that song. Then another memory... the first kiss they shared on their first so called date... the time when he blushed at her giving her his CD, and then the memory when he pulled her closer as they lay on his bed, sleeping together.

_nee __kamisama oshiete kudasai_  
_setsunakute __setsunakute __demo ureshiin desu_  
_gyutto __mune o shimetsukeru_  
_aa __kono omoi no kotae_  
_tabun __zutto __kodomo no mama _  
_otona ni naritakunai_  
_maigo no KOKORO_

She opened her eyes, and gulped as she paused and continue strumming her guitar. The people were looking and listening to her attentively now. Her voice seem normal now, not shaky anymore. Her nervousness left her. People encouraging her, _Tokiya... Otoya... and Hijiirikawa-san..._

_kakechigatta BOTAN __naosezu ni_  
_kotoba o gutto __nomikondemasen ka_  
_kakushita migite __POKETTO e to_  
_hontou wa __tsunagitai dake na no ni_

Full of confidence now, she started to sing the song in a higher pitch, people couldn't stop staring at her now. Her eyes focused on Tokiya who was smiling at her.

_hitomi o tojireba __kikoeru deshou_  
_tsuyoku __tsuyoku __kanade atte_  
_ano HĀMONĪ o __mou ichido_  
_kagayaku hazu __ano senritsu wa_  
_irodoru __Pray Song_

_sou __mirai no niji o egaku ni wa_  
_hitori demo __kaketecha nanairo ni naranai desu_  
_gyutto __tsumuida yume tachi_  
_Uh __ano toki no MERODI mo_  
_tabun __zutto __hibiiteru no_  
_uta wa itsumo tonari ni_  
_maigo no KOKORO..._

She started playing the adlib but she almost lost her melody when she heard another instrument played, it was saxophone played by Ren Jinguuji. But she didn't stop playing the guitar. Everyone were shocked at the sudden appearance of the movie star playing the sax. Haruka looked worried at Tokiya but he just nodded which tells her to continue playing and sing the song. She saw his mouth opened_ 'Don't let him disturb you.'_ She nodded when she understood him. After that she begun to sing the last verse of the song.

_aa __wakatta youna ki ga shimasu_  
_nando demo __tsutaetai __minna ga daisuki desu_  
_gyutto __mune o shimetsukeru_  
_aa __kono omoi no kotae_  
_tabun __zutto __kodomo no mama_  
_otona ni naritakunai_  
_maigo no KOKORO_

After the music faded, everyone clapped their hands at the amazing performance. Ren reached for Haruka's hand and gave her a yellow flower. Tokiya grind his teeth, he was about to go to the stage when Himura stopped him.

"That was lovely.. Haruka Nanami." he kissed her hand and everyone whispered. Then he turned to the audience who started whispering, Reporters who were bored to death now approached the stage while questioning Ren Jinguuji's moves to Hayato's fiancee. "Don't worry! Don't worry!" he chuckled, holding the lady's shoulder. "Miss Haruka and I will start to film our upcoming movie, so please be sure to watch it." he winked.

Tokiya's shaky hand held Himura's ones and jerk it, "Leave me." he dashed towards the stage.

"Hayato-" he growled. This will cause a riot between the two of them.

"Leave my fiancee alone." Tokiya growled at Ren. The camera kept flashing at them as Haruka was being squashed at the center between the two big men. Tokiya didn't bother at what's happening while Ren was just smirking. "...and let go of my fiancee's hand." he added.

Otoya came to the scene, "Hey. You two! I am the first one who met Haruka! I am her childhood friend!" he yelled, Masato shook his head while standing behind Otoya. The reporters looked at Otoya and begun to take a picture of him too.

"You guys, Haruka is in pain." he whispered.

His voice full of concern which made the reporters take a picture of him too.

Tokiya growled, he snapped Ren's hand... grabbed Haruka and pulled her away from the guys, the reporters and out of the restaurant. The reporters followed them but he and Haruka successfully escaped them.

* * *

Tokiya placed a plate of food on the table in front of her, then took her chin between his forefinger and thumb. They just got back from the restaurant, it was early to be back. Well he planned not to stay there though, as long as they finished performing they will go and that really happen. Inside the car, Haruka was silent while her head was bowed down and even when he force her to eat dinner, her head still bowed down. So he had no choice but to do that, doing that he frowned at her puffy eyes. "You've been crying." his thumb traced the track of the tear down her cheek, and another tear followed silently, dripped onto his thumb. "Haruka.. eat please?" he watched her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Thank you..." Haruka mumbled and self-consciously drew the plate towards her.

He sat beside her, watching her with concern. "What happen earlier... wasn't your fault..."

"Its so embarrassing... I can't believe... Jinguuji-san would do that..." she took a bite but she couldn't taste her food, she wiped her tears with her hands.

"He is like that.. always." he commented, his voice neutral.

"He always surprise me.. he even did that before-" she paused, toying with her chopsticks, lost in memory.

"So something did happen." Tokiya's voice was quiet, but held the underlying steel Haruka was coming to recognize and dread. "I kept asking you what happened and you haven't told me anything." he sighed.

Haruka swallowed. She didn't want Tokiya to know- didn't have the courage to tell him but-

"I want to protect you." he placed his hand on her own. His voice sincere. Haruka froze, she stared down at their hands, his large ones on top of hers. "But how can I protect you, if I don't know what happened..." his voice trailed off, his fingers heavy on hers. She felt his warmth, his heat and it fanned quickly, alarmingly, into more dangerous flame.. a flame she should turn off. But she felt more alarmed when Tokiya turned her hand over and traced his thumb lightly down her palm. She shivered, but didn't do anything. After a few seconds... she snuck a look at him and saw him staring at their hands too, watching his own thumb flick along her palm with an almost clinical interest. Then their eyes met, His other hand reached for her hair and tangled it. Haruka's mouth opened soundlessly, yet she didn't resist as he pulled her towards him, nearly out of the chair. He leaned forward, his lips a breath away from hers. "Tell me..." he spoke in a ragged whisper.

"...He kissed me."

Tokiya froze. "What?" he growled.

"He force himself to me and kissed me." she whispered.

Tokiya growled, "Why that-" he was about to stand up to go to Ren when suddenly he was stopped because Haruka kissed him. This time she was the one who initiate the kiss, she moved away from her chair. And it was all the invitation Tokiya needed, though he knew why she did this. He grabbed Haruka's waist and placed her on his lap, her lips parting to deepen the kiss rather than end it as she held him to her. He pressed himself firmly against the warm softness of her body, the satin texture of her dress was adding to the desire that was building inside of him, his hands moved to cup either side of her face so that he could explore her delicious mouth more deeply, tongue dipping between her parted lips to enter and explore the moist. Haruka's taste- was completely intoxicating which threw him off balance. He kissed her hungrily, which made Haruka returned the hunger of that kiss, lips hot and demanding, tongues dueling, bodies clamoring for even closer contact.

She whimpered in protest as Tokiya broke the kiss and move his mouth down to the length of her throat, his tongue a hot rasp against her skin as he tasted every hot inch of her from the sensitivity of her earlobe to the exposed hollow where her neck and shoulder met, the dress was v-neck so it was easy to kiss her there.

_"Tokiya."_

Tokiya pulled back with a groan, his forehead slightly damp as he turned his head and looked daggers at his manager across the table, "What now, can't you see I am busy?" he growled, making Haruka blushed.

"Yes I can see that... but what you did tonight.. will affect your career." Himura sat across the table to them, "So we have to talk on how to fight this upcoming chaos." he smiled at Haruka, "Miss Haruka... can you please.. excuse us?" he asked, Tokiya's arms dropped back to his sides which made Haruka stand up, then she hurriedly left the room. "If Ren did that before, the rumors will last for a couple of days.. but now that you are involve-"

"That damn Jinguuji... kissed Haruka." he continued to glare at him.

"So.. you were trying to detoxify your fiancee?" he asked, there was an amusement to his voice.

"Urusai." Tokiya rubbed the nape of his neck. "Right now, I want to kill that guy, but Haruka stopped me from doing that by kissing me."

"Ahh.. good job Haruka-san." Himura shook his head, "You need to control yourself, remember that if this movie will go on... there will be kissing scenes and Haruka-san will kissed Ren Jinguuji... whether you like or not."

"I am going to stop this movie." Tokiya retort.

"Yes but the bad news is... everyone knows the movie already and Haruka-san... neither Ren Jinguuji will have the power to stop this." he frowned, "If you haven't interfere-"

"Of course I would! I love Haruka!" he blurted out, then paused, _Lo-Love... Haruka?_ He shook his head, of course he should say this in front of his manager! They are pretending to be engaged after all! "So you can't just let me sit back and relax while this damn guy make a move on my fiancee!"

"If you had not interfered.. we could stop the movie." he finished his sentence. "Now you should take responsibility for this."

"That is absurd! If Haruka and I want to stop the movie, we can-"

"You don't know the power of Jinguuji's company and his staff." Himura sighed, "I am just telling you _Hayato_... just be prepared for this, that's all." he stood up, "Oh and.. please.. next time.. control yourself, if you don't... you will ruin not only your career but as well as Haruka-san's."

* * *

Tokiya paced back and forth in his music room, his mind tumbling with anger and confusion. He wanted to go straight to Ren right now and beat the hell out of him, was that really the reason why Haruka initiated the kiss? Because she knew that was on his mind? And why is he so affected with this? Could it really be that he has feelings for her? Is it Love? or was it desire? He dropped into his leather couch and close his eyes. Maybe he needs to sleep for tonight here, after Haruka's kisses earlier which was really different, he was afraid he might lose his self-control once he laid beside her on his bed.

_"He force himself to me and kissed me."_

His head began to throb, He forced his eyes open and reached for his cell phone, whatever Himura's reasons, whatever Haruka's reasons, He needed to beat the hell out of that guy. But before he could dial the company where Ren was working, his eyes caught something on top of the Piano. He stood up and walked towards, he realized it was a box of handmade chocolate. On the card, it said._'Thank you for everything.. Happy Valentines day... Tokiya-san, from Haruka.' _

_"Oh and.. please.. next time.. control yourself, if you don't... you will ruin not only your career but as well as Haruka-san."_

Words momentarily failed him.

_"Yes. I want to show to myself that they were wrong... that I can stop depending on others... and start depending on myself."_

He remembered what Haruka said to him,

_"I want to overcome this feeling...of anxiety."_

He picked the blue box of chocolates and remembered what Himura said before...

_"Remember Tokiya... if she is the woman for you, she must be strong and can handle many things, especially the things that you do."_

He took a deep breath, this thing is very important to Haruka... he must not let her suffer. If she wants to debut, he need to make things easier for her.. because he just realized now that he loves her.

Meanwhile...

Haruka closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, then she started pacing back and forth as well. Why did she do that? Why did she initiated the kiss? Well there are other ways to stop him from killing Ren Jinguuji! Other than kissing of course!... _a better way than kissing! Like what? ... Like calming him and talk to him... so why did I do that? Why did I chose to stop him by kissing him?_ She put her hands on her cheeks and felt it warm. She must be really red right now! Plus, she remembered that she put Tokiya's handmade chocolate on top of the Piano inside the music room. What will she do now? How can she face him now? As she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

See you next chapter!

**Songs are owned by Uta no prince and brocolli and their respective owners.**

Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)  
Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: .com(/)chettephilip  
You can also visit some of the links located at my profile.


	8. Hayato's fiancee the Hero

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
Though the other starish will eventually come to the scene.. in the end its all about Haruka and Tokiya.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
I also write books.. so feel free to support me and buy them ;)  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

**SHOUTOUT: I LOVE THE SECOND SEASON!**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 8: Hayato's fiancee the Hero**

* * *

Haruka opened her eyes and realized it was already morning. A quick look at her watch elicited a soft gasp. She'd slept through her alarm! She scrambled out of bed, showered and dressed for the day. Scowl a little for she just finally noticed that Tokiya didn't sleep beside her last night. Moving quietly, she walked out of the room.

_"...Good morning"_

With a shocked squeak she jumped and took a jagged breath. Then, she turned at the man who owns the voice. Tokiya must have lurk behind her like some marauder on the hunt. "G-Good morning..." she bowed her head. "You're up so early..." she added quietly.

Because he was too close to her.. _Too damn close_ that he could smell the fragrance of her hair. He coughed, "No. you woke up late." he defended himself.

That made Haruka looked up at him, "I may have woke up late.. but with this time.. you are not yet awake."

Tokiya opened his mouth and closed it again. After that he said. "W-Well.. I was busy."

"... let me guess... you didn't sleep?"

"I was making another music.." The words hung for a few seconds, before he said smoothly. "Thanks for the inspiration."

She suddenly trembled with excitement, recalling what happen last night. "W-What inspiration?" she had to ask, was it their performance? The Kiss? or the Chocolate?

He chuckled, as if he read her mind. "Our performance, your sweet kiss.. and of course your honmei chocolate."

A pang of shaming eagerness sizzled through her. "Um.. its not honmei..." she bowed again.

Tokiya frowned like a high school kid, "It's not?"

"We are not even a couple..." she whispered.

"What?" His frown hardened.

Haruka cleared her throat, "Its a giri-choco.."

"Ah." His frowned deepen.

"It's a thank you for everything you've done to me up until now." her cheeks went hot.

Tokiya sighed, "It should be a hon-"

He was interrupted by Yama. "Sir... breakfast is ready."

Tokiya force a smile and nodded, and then he turned to Haruka. "Shall we?"

* * *

All through breakfast, Tokiya couldn't stop giving Haruka little glances over the table. Haruka could feel his dark eyes watching her as she eat. It irked her but she didn't complain. _What was his problem?_ He was too cheerful when he greeted her this morning, and he became sour once he found out that it was giri chocolate and not honmei... _could it be?_ She looked up and their eyes met. A shiver went through her. He didn't even move his head to look away. She bit her lip and decided to just bow her head and finish her omelet.

Yama refilled Tokiya's coffee, and he nodded his dismissal. Yama understood his master and left him alone with Haruka. When they were alone, he leaned across the table. "Are they really giri-choco?" he asked her.

Mouth full, she looked up and an electric current traveled between them. Feeling awkward, she swallowed the bite of her omelet and leaned back in her chair. Forgetting her gracefully placed linen napkin in her lap in her confusion, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Yes." she muttered.

"Then you should give me a honmei one."

Haruka blinked at him, "H-Huh?"

"A Honmei... since you're supposed to be my fiancee." he smiled at her.

"We are just pretending-"

"I know.. but I want to experience getting one."

A little thrill zinged through her, "Y-You can just call the chocolate I gave you.. a honmei one then-"

"No. I want a Honmei one." He took a sip of his coffee, and then set down the cup. "You already told me that chocolate you gave me was a giri-choco."

"Why do you need to experience it? Don't you get a lot of chocolates every valentines day?" she asked, giving him an uncertain smile.

His dark gaze seared her. "I don't accept chocolates from anyone." Then he gave her a brief, humorless smile. "Besides.. I wrote the song, because of the chocolates. But when I found out that it was giri-choco.. I lose the inspiration." he said quietly. Then he frowned at her, "What will I do if I can't finish the song?"

"Oh.. I am sorry.. if I knew-"

"So just make me a honmei chocolate."

Her heart leapt up into her throat, "But it's not valentines day anymore-"

"It doesn't matter.. as long as it's honmei and its from you." He took another sip of coffee. "I'll be expecting that later, is that ok?"

Her jaw dropped, "T-Today?"

"Are you busy?"

"N-No.."

He smiled, "Then I'll be expecting it. Haruka-chan."

* * *

After an hour, Haruka found herself standing in front of the stalls of the chocolate do it yourself ingredient section. After Tokiya told her that he wanted a honmei chocolate, her heart couldn't stop pounding really hard. Baking a chocolate is easy as one.. two... three for her. But making a honmei one? Absolutely not! She shook her head "Snap out of it Haruka! You already made one for him... so you can do it again." she told herself, while her eyes wandering at the ingredients. "But face it.. Haruka.. knowing that this chocolate.. you're gonna make for him is a honmei one.. it must be special..." she nodded, "Yosh.. you can do this-" she put her hands on her pocket and felt something. She picked it up and saw one of the samples of her chocolate that she gave to Tokiya. "Ahhh.. I almost forgot to taste it.. I wonder if he ate-"

_"Ahhhh!" _

She looked at her right side and saw a tall blonde good looking guy wearing glasses kneeling down on the floor to pick up some of the ingredients that fell from one of the stalls. He was wearing an orange shirt with white coat and yellow scarf, with tattered jeans and brown boots. She hurriedly put the sample chocolate on her pocket and hurriedly went towards him to help.

The guy blinked seeing another person helping him. He looked at her picking up the ingredients. The girl has beautiful orange-redish hair, her eyes were yellow and she is wearing a simple green dress; the girl looks totally cute and instantly his eyes started to shine. He gasped and throws all the ingredients on his hands all over the place. "AHHHH!" he yelled.

Haruka gasped as she felt the big arms of the blonde stranger wrapped around her. "Ch-Chotto!" she yelled, struggling hard.

"ELIZABETH!" he yelled and started to cry.

Her yellow eyes widened, "Elizabeth? A foreigner? Your girlfriend?" she was about to push him hard when she noticed someone trying to pull them apart.

"Natsuki! Yamero!" the short cool looking guy with a black hat yelled. He was wearing a white with shades of pink coat and white pants. He has black nail polish fingers and wearing a white boots. The two of them looks classy and fashionable. When Haruka was released from the very tight hug, she embraced herself and took a step backward. The short guy must have sense her feelings, he bowed to her. "Forgive my friend for embracing you suddenly like that. He just missed Elizabeth very much."

Which made Haruka stop walking backwards, "His foreigner girlfriend?" she asked, quietly.

The short blonde guy barked a laugh. "No, Elizabeth is his dog." Then he turned to the tall guy, "and you! I can't take my eyes off you for a minute!" he scolded him.

"But-But-" he sniffed.

The short guy crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Apologize to her. She seems terrified."

The tall blonde guy gave Haruka a sweet smile, "Forgive me for doing that suddenly... My name is Shinomiya Natsuki, and pardon my rudeness... its just that... I can't really control myself when I see cute things..."

She watched him narrowly, "Like your dog?"

Natsuki laughed, "Set aside from my dog.. you are definitely cute... Miss-"

"Haruka... Nanami Haruka." she whispered.

"Can I call you Nanami-chan?" Natsuki's eyes were shinning again. "You're sooo cute! Nanami-chan!"

"E-Eh?"

"... and my name is Kurusu Syo. Yorosku." he smirked. "Now if you will excuse us." he started to push Natsuki away from Haruka, "Let's buy whatever you need to buy. Let's not disturb her."

"But I want to be with her!" he yelled, until he disappeared into the corner.

Nanami sighed and was about to pick up the ingredients when another worker inside the shop started to pick them up. She shrugged and resume in buying whatever she needs for Tokiya's 'Honmei' Chocolate.

* * *

_'Your beloved voice becomes a powerful impulse that makes dreams reality... As our heartbeats synchronize…'_ Tokiya wrote the words under the music sheet and smiled, thinking of Haruka. The first time he saw Haruka, she was playing her guitar and singing her song with her enchanting voice. He was too pissed off that day, because everything was quite messy. When he left the hospital; he was greeted by his fans and media man. His car broke down twice going there, so in the end he had to rent a taxi to get there. But his entire sour mood disappeared hearing her lovely voice.

Then, he was with her.. inside the villa. He found out not only she's beautiful, but she is a pure-hearted beauty. Then.. he kissed her. And it felt so right, she felt so right for him. She's been so fragile but desirable that it had made him hurt inside. As if he loves her.

He shook his head. _Love? Impossible. _

The door opened and an angry Himura emerged. "You may want to see the headline" he slapped the magazine down on top of the piano. "The Paparazzi made the headline. 'Haruka Nanami... Is she a good or a bad girl?' Hayato is troubled."

Tokiya snatched the newspaper, read the news and frowned. "Damn those reporters." he growled.

Himura leant forward, leaning heavily on the piano. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked, Tokiya shrugged, and put the magazine back at the top of the piano. "Do you even care about your fiancee's future?" he asked. "Remember that Miss Haruka is going to be in the same industry with you and-"

He suddenly stood up and glared at his manager, "If I have a choice... I don't want her to be in the same industry as me."

"But she has a potential, and its her choice." Himura shook his head, "She's a gem-"

"... I know how precious she is, I was the first one who discovered that." he inclined his head and clenched his fist, "But she's mine. She's my precious gem... and now the whole world wants to get to know her! All the people wanted to talk to her! To see her!"

"I understand but-" Himura pointed at the magazine still lying on the top of the piano. "We need to do something about this."

Tokiya shook his head, "I have no idea. I want to protect her but now that she's out in the public... I don't know how..." he walked towards the door and opened it.

Himura ran a hand through his hair and remove his glasses to wipe the fog away. "I think we need a press-con for this."

Tokiya left the room, while Himura followed him. "Press conference for what?" Tokiya asked, they were now walking at the hallway of his mansion. "

"Clearing all these rumors of you and your fiancee." Himura said, "... of course Miss Haruka must be present."

Tokiya slowed, slipping his hands into his white trouser pockets. "So in other words, we will give what the media wants? A piece of her?"

"No. Tokiya. We will protect her." he said slowly, "But we must know the whole story behind those guys. What was Miss Haruka relationship with those three people?" he sighed and leaned on a wall. "Besides... these people who were involved in this rumor aren't just normal people." he frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Ittoki Otoya is a rising star, the son of Shinning Saotome and He might become your rival." he closed his eyes, "Ren Jinguuji is a famous model turned to movie star and also the son of the owner of Jinguuji's financial group" he opened his eyes, "and Masato Hijirikawa is the son of the Hijirikawa's financial group."

"I don't know where and how Haruka met these guys but-"

Himura had to smile. "Aren't you a bit curious, Mr. fiance?"

_Hell yes._ "No." Tokiya said, looking outside the window.

"Why?" Himura asked.

"Because I trust her." Tokiya sighed.

* * *

"Syo-chan! Did you see her? I want to see Miss Nanami again..." Natsuki frowned at his friend. "So please open your eyes and look for her." he begged, they were standing at the entrance of the store, holding the ingredients they need.

Syo growled, why did he had to promise Natsuki that they will wait for Miss yellow eyes on the entrance after shopping? Oh yes.. because he couldn't focus on buying the things they needed to buy! So he had to make that excuse; when Natsuki heard that he hurriedly bought all the ingredients and now they are waiting for her at the entrance. "I know that she's still inside this store and if she will go out... we will be able to see her. This is the only way to leave the store." he crossed his arms. "So just be patient." while his eyes were roaming around looking for the girl.

After a few minutes, they spotted her at the counter. Natsuki's eyes went all hearts "It's her!" he yelled. "Miss Nanami!" he yelled, but before he could rush towards her; a muscled man wearing a gym clothes bumped into him causing him to step backward and his glasses fell.

Syo gasped, "Oh no!" he was about to pick the glasses when an old lady accidentally stepped on the glasses and it broke. "NOO!" he yelled.

_"Matte..."_

Syo shivered at that terrifying voice. He had to do something! _Glasses!_ He needed to find glasses! He hurriedly went inside the shop to buy any kind of glasses.

The muscled man looked at Natsuki. "What do you want?" he asked, smirking.

"You should apologize, you bumped into me." Natsuki's eyes narrowed.

"Heh. Why should I make an apology boy? You're in my way." he turned to him.

The two of them face each other.

* * *

A man running towards the glasses store and Haruka seemed to noticed. She realized it was one of the guys she just met earlier. The short one and he seem to be in panic. "What was his name again? Oh... Kurusu... something..." she put the ingredients at the counter and waited for the counter lady to compute what she bought. Her eyes roamed around and saw many people running towards the entrance of the gate. "What's going on?" she asked the cashier, who just shrugged but trembled. More and More people were gathering around the entrance. All cashiers are now in panic, and some policemen were already yelling and some were calling their radios. There seems to be a big fight! After Haruka got the ingredients; she run towards the area and what she saw widened her eyes.

The blonde sweet guy named Natsuki punched several attacks at the chest of the other guy powerfully, he wasn't satisfied he planted a powerful kick across the other guys sternum, sending him flying across the baggage counter. Some policemen tried to stop him but with one punch from him they were being thrown to the other side of the shop. He slowly walks towards the man. "Apologize."

The man scowled and narrowed his gaze. "Never!"

The guy named Natsuki grabbed the man's suit. "Then Die.."

Haruka wanted to escape but remembering how sweet the guy was earlier, she had to do something. Digging the chocolate on her pocket, she remove the wrapper and run towards him, "Natsuki!" she yelled; The guy named Natsuki spared a brief glance over to where the voice is. "Stop it!" she yelled, all of the sudden she tripped in front of him and automatically the guy reached for her. This made the man in gym suit escaped.

That made Natsuki really angry, after he helped Haruka to stand up; he grabbed her neck but not squeeze it, while his other hand was on her wrist. Making all people gasped. "Look what you've done!" he growled.

Haruka was beyond scared but she felt the chocolate. If this guy really loves chocolate then she just have to try this. "Natsuki say ahh!" she said, shivering.

"Ahh?" Natsuki blinked and Haruka shove the chocolate on his mouth. He had no choice but to taste the sweet chocolate in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He let go of the girl's neck but still holding her wrist. The people waited for his next move but they were surprised at his calmness. "What is this?" he asked, looking at her.

"A spare chocolate candy from last night-"

"Valentines day?" he asked, one eyebrow lifted up.

"Yes..." Haruka said, swallowed hard.

Natsuki smirked, "Interesting." he grabbed her closer making their bodies touched, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Haruka gasped at the sudden movement but she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "No... coz you're Natsuki... you're the sweet guy I met earlier."

Natsuki blinked, and then he felt someone put a sunglass on him. He released Haruka and blinked, "A-re...? W-Where am I?" he asked.

Syo took a deep breath and glared at him, and then he looked at Haruka. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Before Haruka could reply, some of the media man rushed towards her.

* * *

"You trust her?"

Tokiya dropped into his sofa and nodded, "Yes. I do." he said. Opening the TV and flipping some channels he frowned, "... and I don't trust media people. No matter what truth you'll present to them, they will switch the story for their liking."

Himura ran both his hands through his hair, "But the truth will always.. always comes out."

"I know what you're saying but-"

_"We interrupt this program to bring you news about what happen in one of the chocolate shop in our district. It seems that Hayato's fiancee, Nanami Haruka became the local shop hero for the day." _

Both of their eyes glued on the screen. There they saw Haruka trying to ignore the paparazzi while covering her face. 'I don't want to say anything.' she said.

_"According to the report, Miss Nanami Haruka stopped this huge monster that attacked one guy earlier. The people said he was quite furious even the policemen cannot come near him. But our Hero, Haruka Nanami.. Hayato's fiancee saved the day and the shop."_

_"We were so grateful to Miss Haruka! She was so brave!"_

_"I cannot believe she went between them! I like her already."_

_"More news about this at ten o clock, good evening."_

Tokiya switched off the television, he turned to Himura. "Let's do that press conference."

Himura nodded, "I'll schedule it tomorrow. But you need to ask Haruka the whole truth when she comes. You need to be careful with her as well."

Tokiya stared at his manager, "What do you mean by that?"

"I am just saying to be careful... Hayato." he said, flipping on his cell phone to make calls.

Tokiya ran his hand through his hand, quelling the turbulence deep in his gut. _Why are these things happening to me? Why and where is she meeting all of these people?_ It's not like he cares or anything, he just seem that he didn't want her to be involve with these guys. This isn't about what his feeling. This is about his reputation. That girl needed to be lock up and caged so she won't cause so much trouble anymore. Dullness spread through his chest, He lifted up his chin and shook his head. "No. I cannot lock her up. I can't do that... I..." He jerked to his feet. "When Haruka comes tell her to meet me in the music room." he pointed out to him, "alone."

"But as a manager-"

"No. Let me talk to her as my fiancee first before this. Okay?"

* * *

Tokiya opened the door to her when she arrived back. He glared a minute at her and gave Yama a dismissal look. Haruka slowly entered the music room, still holding the bag of ingredients she bought from the store.

When the door closed, Haruka started to talk. "I was about to go to the kitchen but Yama escorted me here, is there something wrong Tokiya-san?" she asked softly. Tokiya grabbed her which causes her to shriek and the grocery bag fell on her feet. "Tokiya-sa-" she stopped when Tokiya bent his head and before she could do anything, he lowered his mouth to hers. She had no time to prepare herself for this kiss. The passion that roared between their mouths was like an inferno as soon as the contact was made. Her lips pulsate and flamed with longing as his milled against hers, rough fully at first, angrily almost, as if he hated something which she couldn't understand. The pressure of his mouth on hers grew and grew until with one stabbing thrust of his tongue she opened to him, her whole body melting in his brutal hold, her spine almost collapsing, and her knees weakened which cause him to hold her more. Tokiya's tongue explored her mouth in intimate detail, shockingly and alarmingly intimate which cause her to whimper in response. His teeth nipped at the fullness of her lower lip, fueling her desire to an uncontrollable level. She gasped as he moved from her mouth to run his tongue over the sensitive skin of her neck. "T-Tokiya-san.." she groaned, "W-Wait..." she asked, she felt dizzy but she gathered her strength to push him away.

He lifted his mouth off her neck and met her feverish gaze. "Where have you been?" he asked, darkly.

Haruka looked directly at him, "I was at the store.. I brought ingredients for your honmei-"

Tokiya's brow drew together. "What took you so long?" he stepped back a little.

"There was a commotion. I was caught in it because I had to help a stranger."

His anger faded; at least she was telling him the truth. "Go on..." he sighed, running his hands on his hair, and walk towards the piano seat to take his seat.

"He was sweet-"

"Sweet?" he asked, giving her a wry look.

She nodded softly, "Yes. We met in one of the stalls.. and he told me that I look like his dog... and he was very sweet." she looked down, "but after a few minutes, he was in a fight and it was really deadly. I just had to stop him-"

"Why?"

She shook her head, "I don't know.. I just felt that I needed to stop the-"

Tokiya growled, "Can't you see the situation? You are not just an ordinary girl. You are my fiancee-"

"We are just pretending."

"But you are Hayato's fiancee." he scowled at her, "and Hayato is a renowned artist. You are not just an ordinary lady-"

"Which gives me more right to interfere-"

"NO!" he yelled. "...Are you trying to destroy my image?"

"That is not my intention-"

"So what?" he glared at her. "What are you trying to do?"

Haruka took a deep breath, "Look, I have no intention of ruining your image. I am sorry for causing you trouble... but if I did not interfere earlier, that shop would have been broken into pieces-"

"Which you shouldn't care-"

"Which you should!" Haruka gasped at him. Tokiya looked at her. "You have a job because people like you. You are being supported by millions of people, so why not help them in return?" she asked, he turned to look away, his anger making his movements stiff and jerky. He clenched and unclenched his hands, wanting to punch deep holes in the walls in frustration and fury. "I know I have no right to say this Tokiya-san. But I am glad I did what I did earlier, because I wanted to help... and hearing the news, It's a good thing that those people calls Hayato's fiancee the hero. It's a plus for your reputation as well."

He stood up and walked towards the window, "I have scheduled a press conference in which you should be present." he said, looking outside and not at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"To explain to the public about what happen last night and today." he said, sighing. "We were in the headlines" he added.

Haruka was about to reply when she saw the newspaper on top of the piano, carefully she walk towards the piano and saw the headline. She gasped. "I am not-"

"I know." Tokiya said, still not looking at her. "That is why you need to tell to the whole world the truth." he looked down.

Haruka glanced at the music sheet and blushed at the lyrics, the first word on the song is her name; though it means a different meaning... but still Tokiya used her name to start the song. She looked at Tokiya, "Ittoki-kun was my childhood friend. Jinguiji-san forced to kiss me. With Masato-san… I met in a playground where I had to stop a fight between kids and we sang twinkle, twinkle little star... and those guys earlier in the store... I met them there.. and already told you what happen." She swept the point of her tongue across her lips, swallowing again, "I swear.. to you.. That there's no minute that I have not forgotten that I am Hayato's fiancee."

He looked at her, watching as her cheeks bloomed with color. "HARUKA na omoi seijaku no oka de subete no ai o… (Distant feelings on a silent hill, all of my love)" he looked at her.

Haruka knew it was from the song he was trying to compose, "zankoku na sekai ni furuenai de? (Do not tremble in this cruel world)" she asked, which is the second verse of the song. Tokiya nodded slowly. "If you want me in the press conference.. I will be there." When Tokiya didn't say anything anymore, she walks towards the grocery bag and walked towards the door.

_"Haruka."_

She froze mid-step, and slowly turned to him. "Yes?"

Tokiya drew in a breath that snagged at his throat, "I won't apologize for the kiss." he said. Haruka was about to open her mouth when Tokiya added, "We maybe just pretending, but as we are pretending. You are mine. Not Ittoki's childhood sweetheart, not Jinguiji's leading lady, or these guys' friend... you are my fiancee. Remember that always."

* * *

See you next chapter!

**Songs are owned by Uta no prince and brocolli and their respective owners.  
The song is from Uta no prince 2000% (Opening song) waaah I can't believe almost all Tokiya's song has "Haruka" word in it!**

Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)  
Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: .com(/)chettephilip  
You can also visit some of the links located at my profile.


	9. The man with strong dreams

So Uta no prince fans... please be gentle to me for I am a new writer of this "anime"  
This is purely a Haruka and Tokiya so if you don't like the pair, don't read it.  
Though the other starish will eventually come to the scene.. in the end its all about Haruka and Tokiya.  
If you love the couple, go ahead and enjoy reading it.

My name is Chette-chan and I write Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Sailormoon, Daa! Daa! Daa! and CCS fanfics.  
I also write books.. so feel free to support me and buy them ;)  
Nice to meet you! Uta no prince Readers :)

**English is not my first language **  
and all rights reserved from **Brocolli**  
so no I don't own Uta no Prince and its characters.

**SHOUTOUT: WAAHHHH SECOND SEASON HAS FINALLY ENDED.. I AM GOING TO MISS THEM  
I SOOO LOVE EPISODE 11 of SEASON 2! **

**(Ahem)**

**"This is Our Song"**  
**Chapter 9: The man with strong dreams**

* * *

"Remember Miss Nanami, let Tokiya do the talking." Himura instructed her before they entered a private entrance of the studio building. "All that's required of you is a pleasant smile and a nod of agreement from time to time. You can manage that right?" he asked.

Haruka remained mute but nodded. Today is the Press conference, and both her and Tokiya wore white and black clothes because Himura said that coordination with clothes is also important for the celebrity couples.

"And when we ask you to please say something, you can just give a short answer." Himura added.

Haruka nodded again. When they reached the lobby, the impatient paparazzi swarmed and a barrage of flash bulbs exploded in their eyes. Haruka's mind blanked and nothing but sheer black fright could get through. Holding her arms in front of her face, she almost tripped but then a strong hand held her and she realized it was Tokiya. She was expecting Himura do that but she was beyond surprised that it was Tokiya who caught hold of her. _What are you thinking Haruka? Of course.. Tokiya-san would do this in public.. you are after all.. his fake fiancee. _She murmured a silent thanks to him, and Tokiya continued to escorted her into a room that had been set aside for the press conference. Haruka drank a glass of water and slowly took a glance at Tokiya sitting beside her. He seemed perfectly calm, as expected from someone who is always in press conferences.

_"I won't apologize for the kiss. We maybe just pretending, but as we are pretending. You are mine. Not Ittoki's childhood sweetheart, not Jinguiji's leading lady, or these guys' friend... you are my fiancee. Remember that always."_

She remembered his words before she left him last night. When she heard the words, she tried to open her mouth and was about to scold him that he must remember that she's just helping him and that no one owns her. But she couldn't... she just couldn't. Their eyes met and she felt as if he transferred an electricity from his eyes to hers. Embarrassed, she didn't say anything and exited the room. Then, earlier when she woke up... she found out that Tokiya didn't sleep beside her again.

_"Are you okay?"_

She blinked and saw Tokiya looking at her. "Anou.."

"Hmm?"

Haruka was about to open her mouth again when she heard the door opened and the paparazzi were already filling in. The lights were making her irritable so she decided to look at her lap, and waited submissively for whatever would happen next. _Urusai... _she murmured, _It hurts... _she closed her eyes, the once empty room became noisy which makes her hard to breathe.

Until...

Until...

Her hand was covered with something warm and big.

She lifted her head slowly and saw Tokiya looking at her again, concern this time. "Tokiya-"

"Everything will be fine." he whispered and smiled. "Do not worry, I'll protect you." he added while squeezing her hand.

Haruka couldn't stop blushing, for a moment she felt as if they were the only people inside the big room, but when she saw flashes of camera again. She looked up and saw the paparazzi smiling at them.

Himura then, rose to his feet and immediately the room went quiet. As expected from Hayato's Manager, he has the authority on the paparazzi. With his confident smile and relax manner he put everyone to ease. "This press conference is all about the headline that everyone has read. All your doubts will be answered by Hayato and his engaged fiancee, Miss Nanami Haruka. This is to clear out everything, please hear out the real story from Hayato himself." He bowed and stepped down.

Tokiya let go of Haruka's hand and went to the podium. He cleared his throat and gave everyone a smile. "Forgive me, but I have this habit of smiling first before I talk to the media.. whether the issue is serious or not. Since I am a _comedian_ actor after all." his voice echoed inside the room, everyone smiled at him. "You know, before we planned this conference I was a bit irritated by some of you." he said, though he was smiling. The people begun to blink and looked at each other. "... because you called my fiancee a hero." he added. The crowd's murmurs increased. "It was like.. you guys are making my fiancee looking so manly... so if Haruka-chan is hero.. what am I?" he asked. The murmurs died. "... maybe I should be the princess, after all.. I am a cute princess right?" he asked, then he turned to look at Haruka and winked.

Haruka smiled, "Tokiya-san..." she murmured.

Everyone laughed. "Good. Everyone already laughed, so I'll start the _serious_ talk." he said, everyone nodded. "Haruka and I.. met in Hokkaido." he took a deep breath, "It was supposed to be a vacation for me to recover my health... Unfortunately, it was a bad day for me because my car broke down twice going there, so in the end I had to rent a taxi to get there. It was uncomfortable because the taxi doesn't have a heater. It was broken or something... and you know how cold Hokkaido is." he said, looking at nodding journalists. "I was totally pissed off.. until I heard a beautiful voice..." he turned to look at Haruka, "It was Haruka's voice."

Haruka's face flamed red as the attention of the room was drawn to her. Everyone was staring at her. But it was Tokiya who is causing her to blush a lot.

"Her voice calmed me down and days passed by, we were just staying inside the villa.. and getting to know each other.. until that day... when I kissed her." Tokiya continued, but didn't take off his eyes on her. "and it felt so right... and I knew.. that I love her." he said, with a sincere voice.

Haruka knew that it was all an act, but she couldn't help but get caught on the mood, she did what she can do that moment. Nod and smile.

Tokiya smiled at her reaction and turned to look at the reporters, "and I found out that it was a mutual thing. She loves me too, and we started going out and I propose to her." He cleared his throat, "After all.. why wait if we can right?" he smirked at the people. "I mean, someone might take her, which of course I wouldn't accept. Besides, right now.. she's getting a lot of attention and more and more people are trying to take her away from me.. like you guys." he said, rolling his eyes.

Everyone laughed.

"... You all want a piece of her which makes me really really jealous!" he pouted. The number of people laughing increased. "... I can forgive you guys for calling my beloved a hero, since I can become a cute princess. But what I can't tolerate is the headline of the newspaper." his voice became serious and deadly. "Seeing that headline... the first thing that came into my mind was to kill the writer who wrote that. After all, My Haruka Nanami is not a bad girl... Next time, don't write bad things about her or you'll be in a deep shit." he said, with a warning tone making the reporters gulped.

One Reporter stood up, "B-But what about Miss Nanami's relationship with these guys? Are they true?"

Tokiya glared at him, "Otoya Ittoki... was Haruka's Childhood friend. Ren Jinguiji... wanted Haruka to be his leading lady but my fiancee turned him down." he said, there were a bit murmurs and some people were shocked at that statement. "Masato Hiijirikawa... happened to be in the park where Haruka was playing with some kids and they met there... as for the two guys... in the shop.. Haruka only wanted to help... If you want.. Haruka can prove to all of you what I have said." he looked at Haruka and stepped on the side.

Himura rose up to protest but when Tokiya glared at him, he took his seat quietly.

Rising clumsily to her feet, she stood, face on fire, and everyone clamored for her attention. She felt as if the room became really big and became hot. Her eyes caught some cruel eyes and the women were glaring at her._ Why was that? She didn't do anything to them._ "G-Good morning everyone." she said, her voice was so clear which made people stop murmuring. It took a moment but when she felt Tokiya's hand clasped her left hand, she took a deep breath and looked at the reporters. "I really appreciate everyone of you coming here to know the truth. What Tokiya-sa.. I mean.. Hayato said is true. I have no relationship with these people. It was a pure coincidence meeting them... here in Tokyo."

"But Otoya Ittoki, the son of Shinning Saotome is your childhood friend?" one of the reporters interrupted. "and seeing his reaction he doesn't approve of your relationship with Hayato. What are you going to do?"

Haruka looked at Tokiya, which prompted a minute nod. "Ittoki-kun is simply just a friend. He is a special person to me. But Hayato is far more important. If I don't have my childhood friend's blessings, it doesn't matter."

"and you reject the offer of the super star Ren Jinguiji?" asked one of the reporters, her voice was cold that Haruka's heart began to race again. "Why? I can't believe a girl like you reject the offer from a hot sexy star."

"... maybe because I am not really into acting." she steeled herself for what she was going to say. She just couldn't blurt out that Ren acted as a maniac and kissed her all of the sudden right? "...I don't see myself as a movie star." she added.

"Then what do you want to do?" asked the other reporter. "You said before that you wanted to debut and be like your fiance, Hayato.. but now you are saying something different."

"..."

".. or are you just using Hayato to become someone important?"

"..."

The room exploded into uproar. The reporters started to talk and asked questions at the same time. Tokiya spoke and told them to stop talking. Haruka was sure she wasn't the only one who felt the immense power he exuded and the immediate silence proved this.

"What she wants to do, has nothing to do with the headline am I right?" he said, looking at the acid-tongued reporter.

Haruka took a deep breathe, and continued. "...as for Hiijirikawa-san, we are just acquaintance... along with Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san, the guys I met in the shop. I am Hayato's fiancee, so I can't be in a relationship with these guys. What you read in the newspaper is not true. I would be stupid, if I would cheat on Hayato... He is a wonderful fiance and we love each other very much" she said, looking at Tokiya who surprised her that he was looking back at her with a surprised look as well.

Himura stood up, "If that's all...?" he barely paused to take a breath before adding. "So now that you finally knew the real story, I'm bringing this conference to a close. Please we want you to stop spreading out false rumors and accusations against Miss Nanami. I know some of you might not like her because she is Hayato's fiancee... and some of you only want Hayato for yourselves." he said, looking at the one reporter who pressed a lot of questions. "But remember that Hayato is also a human, he maybe a star but a human... and he has feelings.. and a life. If you are truly a fan of him, support him and be happy that he finally found his partner."

* * *

"Its over..." Haruka murmured, as the last reporter left the room. After a few minutes, both of them left the room. Before Tokiya could talk to her, he heard someone calling his name. Tokiya said he will be right back, and went to the person who called him. It must be an officer of this studio.. _A producer? A director? _she stared at Tokiya talking to the person.

She was about to take a sit a nearby chair when she heard a beautiful music at the other room. Curious, she walked towards there and she realized that the door is open. She softly entered the room and saw someone playing a violin. The guy was shorter than the others, was wearing black hat and his nails were painted black. But she couldn't stop admiring how the guy played the violin. Then, the guy turned on the other side while his eyes were closed and Haruka gasped, it was one of the guys she met at the shop yesterday..._ Kurusu-san..? _

When the music ended, the guy opened his eyes and smiled the others. But he gawked when he saw Haruka looking at him.

"Nice Syo-kun.. as expected from you always." said the other person. Which made Syo looked away from Haruka and smiled at the person.

Syo carefully put his violin to its case and walked towards Haruka, "Hey.. fancy meeting you here..." he said when he was in front of her.

"You too.." Haruka said, smiling. "That was a lovely melody."

"Arigatou." Syo winked. "So what are you doing here, I mean.. here in this building?"

"I just finished attending.. a press conference-" she stopped when Syo gasped. "What?"

"So you're the one." he said, smiling. "You are the famous Hayato's fiancee, right?" he asked, when Haruka blushed he chuckled. "I knew it. When I heard your name.. I was like.. her name is so familiar, but saying that you went to the conference.. I knew you were that fiancee." he paused and whispered in her ear. "...So the reason why there were a lot of media in the shop is because you are Miss Nanami Haruka, Hayato's fiancee.. rather than Nanami Haruka the Hero eh?"

"I wish people would just call me.. Haruka.. as simple as that." she sighed.

"Haruka."

She blinked and looked at him, "What?"

"I'll call you Haruka."

Haruka blushed, "Thank you Kurusu-kun."

"Call me Syo." he blushed.

She smiled, "Syo-kun..."

"Whatever you like," Syo scratched his head. "Anou.. sa.. can we talk?" he asked, "But of course not here..."

"Well.. maybe but.. Tokiya-san-" she paused when Syo narrowed his eyes. "I mean, Tokiya.. uh, Hayato.. is waiting for me." she said, she was about to leave when Syo grabbed her hand. "Syo-kun?"

"I really want to talk to you, alone..."

"But I-"

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria. I'll wait for you." he said.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked Syo as he grabbed her hand and they went out of the secret entrance for the stars. A few minutes later, they ambled down an unfamiliar sidewalk, Haruka didn't know this part of the street; So she had no choice but to rely on him. She sighed, and looked at his hand on hers. Syo may have a short build but his hands were still bigger than hers and they were warm. She hoped that no one seen them, besides this wasn't public display of affection, they were merely friends holding hands that's all. When she came back to Tokiya earlier, Tokiya told her that she needed to go back home first because he has some business to attend too and then she decided to go to the cafeteria and tell Syo that she has to go home since she wasn't able to ask for Tokiya's permission but she was so shocked when Syo tugged her hand and they started to walk. She had no choice but to follow him. They continued to walk and soon left the downtown behind, moving into a place that is like a forest. "Syo-kun.. w-where is this?" she asked.

"... and here we are." Syo said, pointing at the grass with a hole. After a few seconds, they entered the other side of the grass and the view made Haruka gasped. "I know... the first time I saw this place, I had the same reaction." he said, chuckling.

"But where are we?" Haruka asked, looking around. The place is magnificent, surrounded by trees and flowers and there's a river and a gazebo nearby.

"We are inside the Saotome School property." Syo put his hands on his pocket pants. "...and someday... I will enroll here to improve my musical ability"

"Saotome.. School?" Haruka asked

"Yes.. Saotome Academy, a prestigious performing arts school." Syo sighed, "My Idol.. Ryuya-sensei is also working here as a teacher." he pointed out the school, which made Haruka turned and saw a big school. "and when I enter that school.. I am not only going to become a musician but.. I am going to be an actor and I will work with Ryuya-sensei in his movies! That is my dream!" he clenched his fist and smiled, then he turned to her. "What about you Haruka? What is your dream? What do you want to do?"

_"Then what do you want to do? You said before that you wanted to debut and be like your fiance, Hayato.. but now you are saying something different."_

"Haruka?"

Haruka blinked, and took off her gaze at the beautiful school "Oh, I am sorry.. were you saying something?" she asked.

"I ask you.. what is your dream.." Syo looked at her.

Haruka sighed and looked at the school, "Right now.. I don't know." _Maybe that's why I was speechless when that reporter asked me that question..._

"Hmm... Teyuka.. do you have an idol?" Syo asked, observing her.

"Idol?"

"Yeah.. someone you admire.. someone that you wanted to do something for him or her.. or that you want that someone to work with him or her..." he blinked and scratched his head. "I am not making any sense right?" he chuckled.

"Someone..." Haruka murmured.

"What do you enjoy the most.. as of today.. Haruka-chan?" Syo asked.

"I love to make music with-" she stopped and remembered how she enjoyed making music with Tokiya. The first time she heard Tokiya sang, and then hearing his CD... the first time she gave him lyrics and tried to help with his music... the way Tokiya looked at her with admiration...

"Haruka...?"

"I want to compose a song.. for Hayato." she blurted all of the sudden.

Syo's smile faded. He didn't know why he felt sad hearing that. But of course, a girl would want to do that for his famous fiance right? He cleared his throat, "Well.. if you enrolled in this school... you'll become better and you may compose a song for him." he said, looking up into the sky. After a few minutes of pause, he shook his head. "Anyway... the reason why I want to talk to you, is because.. I want to say thank you for doing that to Natsuki yesterday.. even though it's kinda dangerous.. you risked your life to stop him."

Haruka blinked, "Dangerous?"

Syo nodded. "Natsuki.. has two sides... Natsuki and Satsuki. Natsuki is more of his childish side... who loves cute things, but Satsuki is different. Satsuki hurts people, destroy things and merciless. Natsuki unconsciously created Satsuki in order for him to protect himself." he took a seat and lay on the grass. "Also, Satsuki is a genius music lyric maker." he closed his eyes. "If you remove his glasses, Satsuki comes out... but if Natsuki has his glasses.. he is Natsuki."

"So that explains the glasses..."

"Yup." Syo opened his eyes. "... ne.. can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Haruka said, sitting on the grass.

"Are you really the fiancee of Hayato?" he looked at her, "... or you are just _pretending_?"

_Oh my god.. why is he so sharp? _"Um..." Haruka looked at the school. "He is..." she murmured, then she quickly looked at him. "Why did you ask?"

Syo shrugged, "I dunno.. I guess.. I just had this feeling.. and the way you address him, is so formal and.. full of respect."

"He is a respectable man.. am I right?" Haruka asked, looking at him. Syo shrugged again, "I guess.. I just don't have the confidence to... become _Hayato's_ fiancee." she looked down.

That made Syo sat up, "What do you mean?"

Haruka sighed, "Well... I do have a confidence of becoming his fiancee... but.. embracing his world.. embracing his Hayato's side.. I am still not used to it."

"...He is a lucky guy" Syo murmured,

"Huh?"

Syo coughed, "I mean.. you're different.. most girls would take this as their advantage.. becoming the fiancee of a famous celebrity... but you are different." he stood up and looked up into the sky. "I hope.. one day when I become a star.. I'll meet someone like you."

"Eh?" Haruka blinked,

Syo chuckled, "Let's go?"

* * *

_"Am I interrupting anything?"_

Haruka loosened a gasp and turned her head jerkily, her complexion went pale as she faced the man standing beside the bus stop. Her eyes wide and horror-filled, though she didn't do anything other than go with some guy without his permission.. "T-Tokiya-san.." she murmured. Tokiya, though no one can notice him because he is wearing glasses and a black hat... his face channeling dark, you can see anger in his eyes while looking between her and Syo.

"I was just.. having a-"

"a date?"

Haruka swallowed, her cheeks flaming. "No.. it wasn't like that.. you see.. Syo is just a friend.."

"Syo?" he asked darkly, now his eyes on the short man. "Syo is your last name?"

"No, Kurusu is my last name" Syo said, giving him a nasty sardonic smile. A smile that could read as a challenge.

"I didn't know.. my fiancee has a close boy-friend now?" he said, raising a brow and Haruka bit her lip, feeling a total idiot. "You don't even call your childhood friend.. his name.. but this guy.."

"I told her to call me that, do not worry.. Hayato-san." he crossed his arms. "Your fiancee is very loyal to you." he narrowed his eyes.

The two men stared at each other for a long time. Their eyes challenging one another. For that awful moment, Haruka thought that they would get into a fight. But knowing of course Tokiya, he won't do that in public right.

"I'll give you an advice Hayato-san.. treasure your fiancee more... or you may lose her."

"Teme-"

Syo looked at Haruka and winked, "Our friendly date was very nice. Let's see each other again, Haruka-chan." he said, then he walked away from them.

There was a silence after Syo left, broken eventually by Haruka.

"Tokiya-san.. it wasn't a date.. I was about to tell him that I can't go with him but he pulled me out and I couldn't stop him."

"Let's go home. Will talk there." Tokiya said, and started walking.

"To-" Haruka sighed and followed Tokiya.

* * *

When they arrived at Tokiya's mansion, Tokiya walked towards the music room followed by Haruka. Haruka doesn't know where to start... obviously she tried but he interrupted her.

"So.. what happen?" Tokiya asked, taking off his coat and glasses then loosened his tie. "When I came home, I found out that you weren't here.. so I had to search for you. I almost gave up until I saw you at the bus stop with another guy." he looked at her, his lips curled into an expressive sneer of disdain.

"Like I told you.. it wasn't a date.. I saw him inside the building.. after he played the violin... he asked me out because he wanted to talk to me... and I told him.. I couldn't." she sighed and looked down. "Then he insisted.. and when I was about to tell you, you were so busy... so I decided to go back to him and.."

"and?"

"and tell him that I can't go with him because, I don't have your permission." she said, slowly looking at him. "That's when he pulled me out of the building and he took me inside the Saotome's academy."

A nerve ticked along Tokiya's Jaw. "Why did you go there?" he stared at her face, betraying little beyond blank incredulity. "Why?"

Haruka saw something dark and dangerous flare in Tokiya's eyes and swallowed, moistening her suddenly dry lips with the tip of her tongue. "W-What's wrong? I know we trespass.. but Syo told me it was alright-"

Tokiya's dark brow twitched into an interrogative dark line above his nose as he folded his arms across his chest, "It wasn't alright." he murmured.

"Why?"

He ground his teeth. "Just forget it." he gritted, "Listen. I don't want you to go there."

"But why?"

"Do not ask anymore questions. I just don't want you to go there!" The hint of angry color in his cheek deepened. He clenched his teeth and looked away.

"Tokiya-san." Their glances locked. "I am sorry for asking questions, and I am sorry for being a lousy actress." she saw him frowned, and his angry face vanished for it was replaced by a confused look. "But how can I portray this role you have given me.. if you don't fill me in with the details?" she shook her head. "If we are partners.. even though we are pretending... I must know these things... about you.. and me.. and the things that I mustn't do or I must do..."

"Saotome Academy.. is owned by Shinning Saotome." he walked towards her and immediately without a warning, he reached out and casually took her chin between the long fingers of his right hand. Haruka was too startled at the sudden action, he was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Shinning Saotome.. is your childhood friend's father." he paused. "Otoya Ittoki." he rolled the world around his tongue with disgust.

"So what's got to do with-"

His mouth lowered, close but not quite touching, a whisper above her lips. "I don't want you to go to him."

"But I wasn't-"

"You were inside his Premises."

"Okay.. given that.. but I didn't see him.. I didn't-"

"I don't want to give you to anyone." he whispered, then His mouth lowered more and with that, their lips pressed each other. The kiss did not start slow and build, it just exploded. Tokiya prised her lips apart with ruthless efficiency and stabbed his tongue deep into her mouth. The jealousy he felt seeing Haruka with another man and now knowing that she entered another man's premises drove him crazy. But all his thoughts and anger about that subject disappeared when he felt her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him back with a wild passion that matched his own. When Tokiya finally drew back it was to sweep her up into his arms, supporting her weight with casual ease with one hand, he looked at her. "God.. you're so beautiful Haruka..." he murmured, Haruka just blushed and let herself be carried towards the leather sofa. He kneeled down and put her down softly at the sofa. "Haruka.." he murmured, he was about to kiss her again when the door opened.

_"Miss Haruka the Ingredients are already-"_ Yama froze seeing his master on top of his fiancee. He swallowed hard. "My deepest apology for interrupting you two.." he quickly closed the door.

Tokiya looked at the door, and then down at Haruka. _What the hell are you doing, Tokiya? _He immediately moved away from Haruka while blushing furiously.

Haruka too sat up straight and looked down, her face so red.

"Anou sa-" they said at the same time.

"You first..." Tokiya said, not looking at her.

"No.. Tokiya-san.. you go ahead..." Haruka said, still looking at her lap.

Tokiya coughed, "Um.. I got carried away.. sorry for pi-pi-pipipi-" he growled, and shook his head. "pin-ni-pinning you down." he finished with a groaned. "I just don't want you to think that I am a pervert or anything."

"...It's okay..." Haruka said, bitting her lip. "The truth is.. I didn't mind at all..."

That made Tokiya looked at her, surprised in his face. Then Haruka looked at him, giving him sheepish grin. "I guess.. I am getting used to being your fiancee after all."

"Haruka-"

She stood up quickly, "I am going to finished your chocolate.. Tokiya-san.. so wait for it." she smiled at him and then quickly left the room. When she closed the door behind her... she just stood there for a minute, her hand pressed to her mouth. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. She was kissed by Tokiya many times now... she even initiated the last one... but there was something different how he kissed her earlier... _What was that feeling?_

_"Miss.. Haruka?"_

Haruka blinked and saw Yama blushing, "H-Hai.. Im going there.. thank you.." she said, then quickly went to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile...

His shades starts shinning as he watches the video.

_"...and someday... I will enroll here to improve my musical ability"_

The man smiled, he recognize the two trespassers earlier.

_"I want to compose a song.. for Hayato."_

"I found preeeecious gems... that the world must know... but..."

_"Natsuki.. has two sides... Natsuki and Satsuki. Natsuki is more of his childish side... who loves cute things, but Satsuki is different. Satsuki hurts people, destroy things and merciless. Natsuki unconsciously created Satsuki in order for him to protect himself. Also, Satsuki is a genius music lyric maker. If you remove his glasses, Satsuki comes out... but if Natsuki has his glasses.. he is Natsuki."_

"Principal.. here are the records you requested." said the pink-haired person handling some folders to the man. "Syo Kurusu, Natsuki Shinomiya and Haruka Nanami files."

"... I waaaaaaant themmmmmmm inside my school... get it?" he said in a foreign-japanese accent.

"Principal..."

"Aaaarraannngeeeee paperrrss... for themmm... as welll... as Hayato..."

The pink haired person smiled, "Wakarimasta..."

"They will be even more popularrr.. afterrrr we improveee... their talents... and theyyy... will becomeeeee starrsssssss under me..." he said, and finished it with an evil laughed that echoed in that place.

* * *

See you next chapter!

**Songs are owned by Uta no prince and brocolli and their respective owners.**

Oh if you really love these couple? Show it by joining their fanlisting: (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(tokiyaharuka)  
Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: .com(/)chettephilip  
You can also visit some of the links located at my profile.


End file.
